Bolt New Happy Beginnings
by Mike101
Summary: Bolt, our favorite canine and Sadie has found love, along with Hunter and Mia. On top of that they are all soon to be parents. What challenges lie ahead for them? The only way to know is to read and find out. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **How goes it guys? I'm back and ready to get this sequel under way. Is everyone ready? Good, because once you start there's no turning back. It's the start of a thrill ride that will leave you speechless. Ha! LOL! Ya right. No it won't be that good because I'm not that good. But I'm trying. So the guys that sent me PM have got their characters. You guys gave me some good names. You can read them in a moment but first why did none of you except my two pals who also gave me some name ideas not review my last chapter? The big ending chapter of my FIRST story and where was the applause? So names and here they are.

Bolt and Sadie's Pups: Lightning- A tiny version of Bolt with black lightning bolts on either of his flanks. This is my creation.

Cloud- a light gray dog. This goes to cloudsword.

Katie- looks like her mother. So all black. The name is krp101's idea.

All three of them have blue eyes. The eyes are mine

Hunter and Mia's Pups: Knox- made by Mojotheamoroq. He is a tiny version of Hunter but has golden brown hair on top of his head. Has brown eyes.

Mira- also made by Mojotheamoroq. She is a replica of her mother. Has brown eyes.

**Chapter 1**

A couple months later. Both dogs are ready to give birth at any time. Their owners figured out who the couples were and accepted it. Penny was ecstatic just thinking about new puppies being born soon and even more so because her own Bolt was going to be a daddy. After they found out about the couples the owners of Mia agreed with Hunter's owners to let Mia stay at their place for the pregnancy and afterwards if Mia chose so. The same went for Sadie's owners, as they let Sadie stay with Bolt and his owners while she was pregnant and afterward if she chose so. (Good thing that I have control because I doubt this fully working in real life.)

During these couple months all the families have made all the necessary arrangements for the puppies like: buying toys, food and water bowls with the pup's names on them, the pups each own little beds, and so on. Needless to say both the families, Bolt, and Hunter were exhausted. More so Bolt and Hunter because after some time into the pregnancy the girls demands became more frequent and stranger. Asking for the oddest combinations of food at all hours of day and night, different impulsive needs, mood swings, and rearranging items that would never get in the right spot were asked of them. The two guys were glad that it was almost over though they never shared these thoughts with their wives in fear of another mood swing.

Penny and Michael have also developed their relationship. Penny now thirteen and Michael fourteen still love each other as only teen love can. (FYI I'm making Michael younger then I am. I couldn't put my real age because then it would be a little to long from Penny's. One year is no big deal but add on a couple more and then it becomes a mess.) Tonight Michael was over again at Penny's house and they were currently inside her room listening to music through a set of headphones for her iPod. A new song started playing and it was one of their all time favorites: Nickelback's If Everyone Cared. (Play it if you like of my YouTube page.) As they listened to it they both began to sing with the song and by the middle they were looking into each other's eyes. When the song finished Penny and Michael took out their headphone piece and turned off the iPod. They continued to stare deeply into each others eyes, they leaned in and they shared their first kiss. Greater feeling then anything they had felt so far surged through them with that kiss and they wondered why they hadn't done this sooner. Soon they had to break it for air and Michael regained his composure first and said.

"Penny. I'm not sure if this is too soon to say this but I know you're the girl for me and I love you Penny. Do you love back?" Michael asked and his face showed slight worry.

"Oh Michael. Yes! Yes, I love you too. I wasn't sure if I should have said it first or not so I'm glad that you did. So you want to celebrate some more?" Penny asked with a mischievous look upon her face.

"What did you have in mind?" Michael asked his lover and thought her face was so adorable.

"Come here." Was all Penny said in return and laid down on her bed and hooked a finger in Michael shirt bringing him down with her and on top of her no less. They continued to kiss and got more and more into it. They both tried new things and they stayed like that for a while. After more time passed they became tired after the long day and the make-out session. Penny thought it would be okay for Michael to stay over for the night and they went to sleep in her bed.

Bolt had finished doing his latest errand for Sadie and was completely exhausted. He practically plopped into his bed and was about to go to sleep for the night when.

"Bolt." Sadie said. He lazily opened one eye up to look at his mate Sadie. "Yes my darling. Do you need something?" He asked her. "No. I just wanted to say thank you for everything. I know I've not made the last few weeks easy for you." She said. "Well I'll admit it hasn't been the easiest three weeks that I can remember having but I wouldn't want to ever take them back because they were shared with you and our future children. They will be so beautiful. I know it. Goodnight Sadie." Bolt said. "Goodnight Bolt and I'm glad you feel that way." Bolt closed his eyes and imagined what his kids would look like. He knew he was going to be an awesome dad. The best. He just needed them to come out already so he could start being one.

Hunter had finished his latest chore to do for Mia and was really getting sick of it. He wished she would have his frickin kids already. Any time now and then he would become a father. He loves telling himself that. It gets him through the long days, being a servant. He's made a good mate and he knows he'll make a great father. Everyone else had already gone to sleep. Hunter had said goodnight to Mia before he left by saying "I'm going to stay up for a little bit longer and just think. I'll be back soon but you should go to sleep. Goodnight Mia." "Goodnight Hunter." Mia said seeing him leaving the room before closing her eyes.

(Hunter's thoughts)

With as busy as I've been, I haven't been able to see Bolt lately or my sister. I wonder how she's doing and if Bolt has gone as nuts as I have yet? Mia can't travel in her condition but maybe I should see if I can't take an hour to go see my sister and new brother-in-law tomorrow. I'll ask her in the morning if it would be okay but for now I think I'm about ready for bed.

Hunter walked back into the room where Mia was now fast asleep and he curled up in his bed and went to sleep.

**A/N:** So you guys like? I updated early this time around. Show me support guys. Your out there and reading this around the world and your thinking "Wow this was good. I should give Mike101 a review for all his efforts." Was that similar to what you were just thinking? Hope you like the names and I know Lightning has probably been used more for Bolt's kid more than any other but I wanted to name one of them Lightning and I'm the author so ya. The holidays are coming up quick so let's all share the love. Peace out all and to all a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** To krp101, here's the quick update you wanted. I'm happy to do it too since I have nothing else to do right now. Please enjoy yourselves for the next few minutes or more while you read my latest update for Bolt. The many reviews are much appreciated and I hope you more of all of you each and every chapter so that this story will reach even greater heights than my first story. Hoped you all liked how I wrote the first chapter because I'm gong to try and write like that from now on.

**Chapter 2**

The next day started like any other day for the soon to be parents. It involved much of what happened yesterday like Bolt and Hunter doing various tasks set by their mates. Bolt was in the middle of his latest task by bringing Sadie a hot chocolate sundae but instead of chocolate on top Sadie requested honey barbeque sauce. And instead of nuts in the ice cream she wanted assorted chez mix. She still wanted the vanilla ice cream and a banana but Bolt was still a bit grossed out that his mate wanted to eat this. Having the bowl clenched in his teeth, since that was the only way to get it to her, Bolt had to smell the weird mixture from the sundae. Note to self: barbeque sauce does not go with deserts. He was in the front room of the house where the door is and was making it to the family room where Sadie was waiting patiently when he heard someone say.

"Bolt? What are you doing?" Penny asked her dog after coming out of her room and down the stairs only to see her dog holding a bowl in his mouth with something weird looking inside.

Bolt knowing he couldn't communicate just tried to explain it through head gestures. When Penny still wasn't getting it he gave up and just kept going into the family room. He figured that she would just follow him and she did. Penny saw Bolt gently set the bowl on the floor in front of Sadie and she finally got it.

"Oh I see you were getting Sadie something to eat. That was nice of you Bolt. (Penny got lost in her thoughts for a moment until Bolt noticed and barked) Oh well I should go get something to eat too. I feel so good this morning. I wonder if Michael has noticed that I've gone yet." As Penny finished, Michael opened Penny's door and walked out, dressed, and was ready to start the day.

"I noticed the moment you left Penny. I got so used to sleeping with your body heat radiating off of you and on to me that when you left I felt immediately cold. I got up, dressed and followed you out here. Did you miss me?" Michael asked. "I miss you every second your not around me but you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you, plus I was getting hungry. So you want to stay for breakfast? My mom can make some pretty awesome pancakes." Penny asked. "Sure I'd love to stay a bit longer if you're sure it's okay?" Michael asked. "You know you don't have to be so punctual all the time." Penny told him. "Sorry it's just in my nature." Michael apologized. "I wasn't being serious before Michael. So do you want to go do something until my mom's done making breakfast?" Penny asked. "What do you…Oh, ok; I see where you're going with this. Let's go out on the porch. It's a lovely morning." Michael suggested. "You sure are." Penny said in a slight daze. Michael chuckled and led them out to the front porch.

Bolt had stopped paying attention once Michael got downstairs and waited for Sadie to finish her desert to see if she had any other tasks for right now. Bolt gave his legs a break and lied down on the floor. Once Sadie had finished her sundae she turned to look at Bolt.

"Thanks for the sundae. It was delicious." Sadie said. "Even though it wasn't a regular sundae, you still thought it was good?" Bolt asked amazed. "Yes it was good. Now was there anything else or am I good right now? Yes, I'm good for now. Bolt you look tired. Would you like to take a nap for a while?" Sadie asked concerned. "No I'm alright Sadie. It's just drowsiness. It'll pass. Trust me." Bolt said in return. "I'm not buying it Bolt. Now go to your bed and get some rest. I can take care of myself for a few hours." Sadie ordered Bolt. "If you insist Sadie then I'll go take a nap but just wake me up if you do need something." Bolt said, nuzzled Sadie, went to his bed, curled up, and went to sleep.

Now to check in on Hunter. Shall we.

Hunter has completed a dozen different tasks for Mia and they had only been up for two hours. It looked like Mia was satisfied for now and Hunter decided that now was the time to ask his mate if he could leave for an hour to go see his sister and new brother-in-law.

"Mia can we talk?" Hunter asked her. "Sure baby what is it?" Mia asked. "Well I have been missing my sister and I wanted to go see her. So I wanted to know if I could go to see her?" Hunter asked her deeply wanting her to say it was ok. "If you miss her so badly then you should go see her. Don't worry my love, I'll be alright without you for a while. I still have the rest of the family in case something urgent comes up. Go on and have a little fun and say hi to Sadie and Bolt for me. Ok?" Mia said. "Yes of course I will. Thank you Mia. It will be so great seeing Sadie again after how long it's been. I wonder if she has given birth yet?" Hunter responded. "Well not blabbing and go find out already. Silly dog." Mia said with a giggle. "Alright bye honey." Hunter said. "Bye sweetie." Mia said back and then Hunter left the house and started towards Bolt's house.

(Hunter's thoughts)

Sadie is going to be so happy to see me so unexpectedly like this. I'm sure Bolt won't mind the distraction either. Since he would then be able to relax. If I know my sister then she's training Bolt to have the most stamina, for when the pups arrive, so he won't keel over from exhaustion. Bolt has really starting to grow on him. He was a really nice and caring guy. He is going to make a great dad. Mine and Bolt's kids are going to have so much fun playing together. Just a while longer and that will become a reality. Oh and there's Bolt's house now. (Hunter ran the last of the journey and was at the front door)

Now back to Mia. Did anyone see this coming?

"Oh no. I think my water just broke. Shit. Why out of all times did Hunter decided now was the perfect time to go see his sister? I need help in here and fast." (Mia started barking and soon Hunter's owners came in)

"What is it girl?" They asked and saw the scene before them. "Quick go get the supplies. We've prepared for this guys. Now go." The mom said giving orders and everyone else left to go get the supplies. "You'll be alright Mia. Everything will be alright." She said.

"Alright? My water broke and my mate isn't here. How can this be alright? Oh no I'm starting to have contractures. Ohhhhh….this is going to be painful. Just hurry up and come home Hunter. I need you." Mia said and tried to block incoming pain.

**A/N:** So is anyone impressed? I sure am. Another chapter made and done. You all can thank krp101 for asking me to update sooner and you can thank me for updating sooner with another review. I really love all of your reviews. It shows that you still love this story enough to take another minute and write a response to what you just read. So Mia has gone into labor and Hunter is over at his sisters house. What will happen next? Tune in next time for another mind blowing episode of Bolt New Happy Beginnings. HAHA! Bye everyone and Happy Holidays. And for you fellow Christmas lovers, Merry Christmas! Peace out to one and all. I'm just droning on here now aren't I? I can't help it I like to talk/write to you guys. Is anyone still reading this? If you are then here's a cookie. (I give you cookie) Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** WHAT UP EVERYBODY! Thanks for the reviews I got for chapter two. Winter break is finally here for me and I want to celebrate with a BOLT update. I'm hyper right now and want to use this energy to write real good for you guys. I listen to my music while I write to get pumped but I'm sure you probably don't care so Mia is in labor and of course it was the one time when Hunter wasn't there to comfort her. Will he find out in time to help Mia through the hell that is child birth? I'm iffy on what I want to do but one thing's for sure: Hunter will be in one odd position. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

"Hello is anyone at home? It's me Hunter." Hunter called out in the house to get people's attention. "Hunter. I'm in the family room. Don't talk so loud though. Bolt is trying to sleep." Sadie called her brother from the family room unable to walk much anymore herself. "Hey sis. Surprised to see me?" Hunter asked entering the family room. "Yes I am but I'm also glad to see you again. We haven't seen each other for awhile." Sadie returned with a smile. "Ya I was thinking that too and decided that I should come here and visit you." Hunter responded. "And Mia gave you the a ok to leave and come here? And how is she?" Sadie asked. "Yes I talked to Mia before I came here and she's fine. Still hasn't given birth to my pups but it will be any time now." Hunter said. "Same with me. Me and Bolt's pups are going to be so awesome to have around. Little bundles of joy running around causing all kinds of havoc but we'll love them anyway. The joys of parenting are soon to be had for us. And the best part will be your and ours pups can play together." Sadie said excited. "They sure will. So why is Bolt sleeping? Did you get to be too much for him?" Hunter teased his sister. "Ya I guess I did. He could barely stand and I sent him to bed before he died of exhaustion. He deserves it." Sadie explained to Hunter. "It's good to hear that he's taken care of you so well. When I first heard about this (pointing to his sister's stomach) happening I was about ready to kill Bolt, but I knew you wouldn't let me so I had to settle for making him promise to take care of you." Hunter said and remembered the day.

**First Flashback**. Wish me luck.

(Flashback to the day when the owners had decided on the arrangements of the pregnant dogs and Bolt's family were about to head home with Sadie)

"Bolt. I want to have a word with you before you go." Hunter said and motioned for Bolt to come to him. He did so and sat in front of Hunter. "Alright what is this about?" Bolt asked. "Well I need to tell a few things to your face, one of them being that if I find out that you forced my sister into anything that she wasn't fully comfortable with…" Hunter started. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Hunter I'm not that kind of dog for starters and the many intimate things that happen between me and MY mate are me and MY mate's business, not yours. Though as I'm sure you found out lately, (whispering) not everything intimate that goes on are comfortable to the ladies at first, but they get used to new things. (Bolt winks and speaks normally again) Furthermore I love your sister with all my heart as you do Mia. So you don't have to worry about me hurting your sister. Perfection in itself is what Sadie is in my eyes." Bolt said proudly. "Awww Bolt that was so beautiful but what was that one part? I couldn't hear it because you whispered it." Sadie said startling Hunter but not so much Bolt. "Just some more guy talk Sadie. Nothing to worry about. Hunter was telling me how much he approves of us and our decision." Bolt said smooth as ever. "Our decision?" Sadie asked confused momentarily. "The decision for us to have kids." Bolt clarified. "Not much of a decision as I remember it. We watched a movie, shared our first kiss, with more kisses after, and then us finally ascending the stairs into Penny's bedroom to mate." Sadie said. "Wait that's how it happened? I thought you would make it a little more romantic than that Bolt?" Hunter asked Bolt. "Well it was, just, look, it wasn't that cut and dry. It was bound to happen between us and as well as it was for you and Mia. Mainly because both the girls were in heat at the time. We couldn't help ourselves Hunter so I think I made a pretty romantic night given the circumstances." Bolt defended himself. "It diffidently won't be a night I forget anytime soon." Sadie said. "Ya especially since now that you're no longer in heat we can have many more nights like that in between your cycles." Bolt said seductively. "Ok, ok, ok, I'm out of here but Bolt." Hunter said. "Hm?" Bolt responded but was still slightly dazed looking at his mate. "Promise me that you'll take care of Sadie no matter what." Hunter said. "I promise Hunter. You have my word on it." Bolt responded. "Well you two should be going. Your persons are probably waiting for you so they can drive home." Hunter reminded. "Ya your right. Bye bro. Hope to see you soon." Sadie said to her brother and the couple was off to get back into the car and driving home.

"So Sadie?" Bolt said. "So Bolt?" Sadie mused back. "What do you say that we get on home and I show you a real romantic spot not far from my house? (Place Bolt took Mia in book one)" Bolt asked. "I'd like that. And after you show me the spot, what next?" Sadie asked seductively. "I have a few ne things planned that I think you'll really like and find cool and exotic." Bolt smiled seductively back at his sexy mate. "Can't wait." Sadie said.

**End Flashback**

"Ya. What…a…day." Sadie said remembering the things that happened after they got to their romantic spot. "Well whatever happened, if you're happy then I'm happy." Hunter said as a matter of fact. "Thanks bro" Sadie said. "No problem sis." Hunter returned.

(In enters Penny with a phone to her ear and looks at the dogs)

"Oh Hunter there you are. Your owners called when they couldn't find you but thought to try here." Penny said and then spoke to the telephone. "Yes Hunter is over here do you need me to bring him home?" Penny asked. The other end said some things and Penny gasped. "Ok thank you. I'll let Hunter know." With that Penny ended the call. "Hunter you're not going to believe this but Mia is in labor having contractions as we speak. You have got to hurry home." Penny continued to talk to Hunter as if he understood every word. Which he did of course but Penny shouldn't think that. Hunter looked back at Sadie and said. "See ya Sadie. The next time you see me I'll be a proud father of pups." Hunter said and smiled before running out the door and back to his mate. "Don't worry Mia! I'm coming! You're not alone in this!" Hunter screamed knowing Mia couldn't hear him but it made him feel more confident and made him run all the harder.

Back to Bolt and Sadie Did you see this coming?

Bolt began to wake up after all the commotion and the few screams he heard coming from outside brought him back to the land of the awake once again. "Sadie what was all that noise about?" Bolt asked still somewhat sleepy eyed. "I'm sorry about that Bolt but Hunter had stopped by and the screams you heard were him after Penny told him some great news." Sadie said. "What was the news?" Bolt asked. "Mia is in labor right now." Sadie answered. "Wow." Bolt said. "Ya it's…uhhhhhhhhh." Sadie started but was now in pain. "Sadie what is it?" Bolt asked her concerned. "My water broke. I'm going into labor." Sadie said unprepared for this sudden pain. "Oh you're going into labor." Bolt said in a nonchalant way. "3…2…1…Your Going Into Labor! Oh no. Don't worry Sadie. I'm going to go get Penny and her mom. They know what to do and will help you along with me get through this." Bolt said to try and sooth her to little effect and ran off barking his head off for the people of the house. "HELP! MY MATE IS GOING INTO LABOR!" Bolt screamed and right away Penny and her mom come rushing to the frantic dog. Bolt leads them to Sadie and Penny's mom gets to work in preparation and putting everything into place. "It'll be alright Sadie. You'll see." Bolt said back at her side holding her paw. "Thanks Bolt. That helps a little." Sadie said in clear pain.

**A/N:** Well that's all there is for now. Sorry but I love to leave you saying "wait your ending the chapter now? But it was going so good."

Mia: Wait what about me? You're telling me that I have to stay in labor until you come back and write more?

Me: Mia we are done for the day. I'm no longer the invisible story teller and you're no longer the pregnant dog. At least until the next chapter starts. You can go home.

Mia: Sorry. I just get so into my role that I don't want to leave. What about the rest of you?

Everyone else: Ya we feel the same way.

Bolt: Ya but I do like how now I don't have to say exactly what the author writes.

Me: Ya sure about that?

Anyone like it when the author talks with his characters? I felt like it now so I did. Even after hours of screen play and I still have them saying and doing exactly what I want them to do. I'm going to call it a night but before I go…Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you. May your holidays be merry and bright. Peace out dogs and dogs. More fun to come real soon but not too soon. I got to get while the getting's good. So I leave you with a few words from mister former President JFK: "Do not pray for easy lives. Pray to be stronger men." I love that quote almost as much as I love the holidays for the happy times and Nickelback for his music. I'm going to play some now. How about you? Remember to review right below here. As a Christmas gift form everyone who reads me and my works. Please make my day and stuff my stocking/inbox with many reviews from all of you.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thanks to all six of you that reviewed the last chapter. I don't know if you knew this already but apparently both my stories and their relationships were rushed and not serious. Can you believe it? I know I'm not always serious and I've destroyed the fourth wall with Mike. And this is too Heartless demon wolf: It's called FanFiction. Not FanNon-Fiction ok. In reality Bolt and Sadie's relationship would be called an infatuation. But here they truly love each other. Now to the story. Well the pups are due to arrive by the time I finish making this update. I hope all my fans had awesome holidays and are enjoying their time off. The New Year has arrived and I'm going to set Bolt stories off in the right direction for this New Year. Any New Year resolutions people want to share? Mine for here is to become a much better writer. That would have happened weather I tried or not but I'll still make it a resolution. Remember that all you guys are awesome and that by reading the content below you are subjecting yourself to Mike101 with his non-serious, rushed relationships, humorous behavior, and the very high risk of laying back and enjoying yourselves. Luckily those aren't crimes. Now have at it everyone.

**Chapter 4**

Penny's mom had asked Penny to call the vet and make sure that they were doing everything right. After the third ring the vet picked up. "Hello Penny. What's up?" The doctor asked. "Dr. You remember Sadie right? My dog Bolt's mate? She just recently went into labor." Penny replied. "Oh my. Is your mother there with you? Is Sadie being cared for?" The Dr. asked. "Yes my mom's here and she's taking care of Sadie but my mom wanted me to call you to make sure we were doing everything correctly." Penny explained. (So they go through a checklist over the phone and when they are done, Penny realizes that she needed to tell the vet something important.) "Dr. I forgot to mention before but another neighbor of mine two houses down's dog is also in labor right now." Penny said. "Well I'll call them too once I'm off the line with you. Now I think we have covered everything and you and your mom sound as if you're doing everything right. Just call me back should any problems arise. Alright?" The Dr. said. "Yes. Of course. Thank you Dr." Penny said gratefully. "Your welcome. It's my job after all. Goodbye Penny." The Dr. said and hung up. "Bye." Penny said back and hung up. She rushed back to the family room and the process was well under way. Sadie was still in a great deal of pain. Whimpering every few seconds. And Bolt was still there, holding Sadie's paw, to what appeared to him comforting her. This went on for some time before finally the first pup was out with great effort and the second one was under way.

(Now to Hunter and Mia)

Hunter had continued to for a few more minutes and finally made it to his house where he began to hear screaming coming from inside. Hunter knew it was Mia and dashed inside. He found Mia in the family room of his house, panting, whimpering, and slightly exhausted looking. "Mia I got the message and I ran here as fast as I could. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to comfort you from the beginning. But I'm here now and I'm going to make that up to you. Here do you want to hold my paw?" Hunter said as he approached her, sat down, and held his paw out for her to grab. "Oh Hunter…I'm so…glad your…here." Mia spoke in between pants and began to hold Hunter's paw. Each contracture Mia felt, she squeezed Hunter's paw in a death grip. Hunter winced every time but held it in for his mate. He comforted her during and between contractures as the humans urged her along. After some time the contractures got closer together and finally with one great big push the first of their pups were born. The family cleaned off the pup and wrapped it up in a blanket until Mia had finished and recovered.

(Back to Bolt and Sadie)

The third and what seemed to be the last pup was born. Sadie began to recover from her ordeal and Penny and her mom placed the three pups to Sadie's side so they could feed off her milk. The three blind pups squirmed to the heat of their mother and began to feed. With their job done Penny and her mom walked away after cleaning up some of the towels and such to give the new family some privacy. "They are so beautiful Sadie. They got that from you, you know?" Bolt smiled lovingly at his family. "They got that along with everything else from both of us. Don't sell yourself short. Or do I have to tell you all about how sweet, kind, understanding, polite, funny, loving, romantic, and sexy you are all over again?" Sadie asked and the two shared a kiss. After the kiss. "Only if I can get to tell you how much you are all that and also smart, adorably cute, protective, loyal, and creative." Bolt said back. "Just how am I creative?" Sadie asked. "You did some cool moves and many unexpected things that night in Penny's room. Remember?" Bolt smirked and gave a toothy grin when he saw Sadie blush. "Bolt stop it. You made me blush. Now what should we name these little ones? I'll let you name the first one." Sadie asked and the two looked at the first pup. The first pup was male, had blue eyes, and he looked like a small version of Bolt but what was astounding was that he had a black shape on both sides of his flanks or sides. "It kind of looks like my old lightning bolt. It is even in the same place on the one side as where mine used to be. But that was just makeup on me. How could my son have it and on both sides?" Bolt wondered out loud. "I don't know dear but what do you want to name him?" Sadie asked again. "We'll call him Lightning. After his black lightning Bolts on his sides." Bolt answered. "I like the name. Now what should I call our second born." Sadie said and then thought. The second pup had all light gray fur and blue eyes. "I like the name Cloud. He just looks like a fluffy little rain cloud. What do you think Bolt?" Sadie asked proud of her name choice. "That's a great name honey. I really like it. We now have our little Lightning and our little Cloud but we still need to think of a name for our last pup." Bolt informed. The last pup was all black and looked just like her mother. She had blue eyes just like her brothers. "Ok. We can think of a name together for, our girl." Sadie said after she checked. "My little girl. What to name? What to name?" Bolt said contemplating. "Oh I know what do you think of Katie? And then Kate for when she gets older?" Sadie suggested. "That sounds great. Katie is a great name for her." Bolt replied. "I'm very tired now from all this so I'm going to bed. I love you Bolt." Sadie said and then curled up around the pups with her tail and head to shield them and soon fell asleep. "I love you too Sad."(Nickname for her and don't pronounce it like sad, crying but Sad as in a name) Bolt laid down and slept by his family soon after.

(To Hunter and Mia)

Both of Hunter and Mia's children had been born for some time now and the two new parents were looking at their kids. "This is the proudest accomplishments of my whole life Mia." Hunter said. "What is Hunt?" Mia asked. "Becoming your mate and becoming a father too these two." Hunter responded. "I'm glad that you're happy because that means I can be happy with you. So what are we going to call them?" Mia asked. "Well since there are two of them how about I name the boy and you can name the girl?" Hunter suggested. "Sounds good." Mia replied. "Ok well this guy looks a lot like me with all his black fur and then he has golden brown fur covering the top of his head. He also has brown eyes. I kind of like the name Knox. What do you think?" Hunter asked. "I think that I'd love just about any name you picked but Knox sounds good. So my turn." Mia said and looked at the second pup. This little pup looked just like her mother and had brown eyes. "I like Mira. It's unique and sounds really cool. Do you like it?" Mia asked for love. "I sure do Mia. I sure do. Now you must be tired after all that. Why don't we lay down and take a nap?" Hunter suggested and laid down by his mate. "Ok Hunter. That sounds good." Mia said and laid down too. They both fell asleep.

**A/N:** So like I promised, the pups have arrived. Thanks again to those who have reviewed and a special thanks to Cloudsword, krp101, and Mojotheamoroq for your name ideas. If the three of you would like me to portray the pups you helped name in a certain way then PM me or send it to me in a review. Nobody be shy to leave a review at the bottom. Give your opinion on my work and help me to improve. I'm sure Heartless demon wolf will but I'd love to hear from all of you. Oh sorry for doing this a little bit late but I wanted to be the first to update in the New Year for Bolt. So I leave you with one of my favorite catch phrases: "Woo Woo Woo. You Know It." Does anyone know who says it? The first to review with the answer will receive a cupcake and to get to talk to me about the catch phrase if you would like to. Here's a hint: Until next time Broski's.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** WOO WOO WOO. YOU KNOW IT. This is Zack Ryder's catch phrase from the WWE. If you all check out my YouTube page through my profile page you'll see what I'm talking about. I'm so happy that I got another six reviews for chapter 4. I have a really cool surprise inside this chapter. None of you could have seen this coming. I'm running out of things to say besides: Bolt is awesome, my OC's are awesome, and were all having a good time. It's a pleasure to have you all here. So enjoy the reading. Oh and I'm going to be calling other writers bros from now on. F.Y.I.

Disclaimer: Everything that isn't mine I'm not taking credit for.

**Chapter 5**

"So Penny what is it? You said it was urgent that I get here ASAP." Michael asked. "You'll see in a sec. Now no peeking and when I tell you, that's when you can open your eyes to see." Penny answered giggling. "Ok. Ok." Michael said and let Penny guide him around the corner inside the house and into the family room. "Alright. Now open them." Penny said. Michael did as he was told and gasped at what he saw. "Penny are these the pups of Bolt and Sadie?" Michael asked. "They sure are. They were born yesterday afternoon. Those five have been out like a light since then." Penny explained to him. "As well they should be after the effort everyone went through to get these three born. What are their names?" Michael asked. "The first one on the left with white fur and the lightning bolts on his sides is Lightning. The one in the middle that's gray is Cloud. And the one on the right that's all black is Katie." Penny answered whiling pointing at the pup she named as she went. "Well they are all very beautiful. Do you think it would be alright if I woke up Bolt to congratulate him?" Michael asked for permission. "Sure he should have had plenty of sleep by now so I don't think he'll mind." Penny answered. "Ok then." Michael said and proceeded to crouch down to Bolt and lightly shack his left side. This led to a groan and finally Bolt opening his eyes. "Hey buddy. I've seen the fruits of yours and Sadie's labor and am very happy for the two of you. You have beautiful pups." Michael smiled down at his canine friend. "Thanks Michael. I'm glad that you came. Will you be staying here a while? I just wanted to know." Bolt replied. "Ya I thought I would. Hey Penny how about we go upstairs to your room and spend some more time together?" Michael asked. "Ya I'd like that. See ya later Bolt." Penny said and went upstairs to her room. "See you in a bit Bolt." Michael said, went upstairs as well, and shut the door.

"Those two. Good thing for Michael I like him so much otherwise I'd be tearing him apart right now. Now what should I do? I'll go out front and enjoy the sunshine." Bolt said. And went through the doggy door where he gazed out at the expanding landscape. "I'm so happy living out here in the country. No traffic, no tall buildings, no noise, and on one who could endanger my person. Paradise." Bolt said. "It sure is. I like watching the landscape as well." Said a stranger. Bolt whipped his head around and saw a dog, a hound dog by the look of it, with copper fur. Bolt got up and into a defensive stance. "There's no need for that. I'm friendly." Said the stranger still sitting in front of Bolt. "What's you name stranger?" Bolt asked. "The name's Copper. I'm a hound dog. What's your name?" Copper greeted. "Bolt. My name's Bolt." Bolt said checking the dog now known as Copper over more. "Well it's nice to meet you Bolt. So this is your house?" Copper asked making conversation. "Good to meet you too Cooper and this is my house. Are you from around here because we have never met?" Bolt asked. "No I was born around the other side of the country but things happened and ever since then I've been traveling. Seeing the country." Copper answered. "I remember my own cross-country adventure. That sure was fun maybe you stay around here long enough then we can tell each others stories to each other?" Bolt suggested beginning to like this dog. "Ya I think I would enjoy that. So do you have a family?" Copper asked. "Yes in fact my mate Sadie just had our pups yesterday. Would you like to see them? I think everyone else is still asleep." Bolt asked inviting Copper inside. "I wouldn't want to intrude but I haven't gotten to see puppies for a while. So ya I would love to." Copper agreed and the two went inside.

They went to the family room and were greeted with a sight that would melt anyone's heart. Sadie, Lightning, Cloud, and Katie were all still cuddled up together with smiles on their faces. They talk with hushed voices. "Wow Bolt you sure are lucky. You have a nice safe home, with if I may say so beautiful mate, and three adorable puppies. I could only dream about having all this someday." Copper told Bolt. "Thanks. Maybe the dream will come true sooner than you may think." Bolt said. "Why's that?" Copper asked. "Oh because I happen to have a friend who might be perfect for you." Bolt answered. "Well what's she like?" Copper asked interested. "Her name is Danielle. She's a Golden Retriever and is very nice. She also is my next door neighbor. Would you like to meet her?" Bolt asked. "She sounds great. I'd very much like to meet her." Copper answered. "Ok let's go then." Bolt said and leads them back outside and to Danielle's house.

(To Hunter and Mia)

The new family was still asleep but not for long. Mia began to awaken from her sleep. She got up slowly and silently as to not wake her family. She then made her way to the kitchen for some water. She went to her bowl and lapped up some water. When she was satisfied Mia went out the doggy door and onto the front porch. She stared out at the scenery, saw and heard birds flying and chirping. She watched as a car drove down the road. Mia enjoyed the peace and quiet that came with living in the country. A short time later Mia went back through the doggy door and to her family's side. Her two new little creations curled up against their father's chest. Sleeping soundly. Mia gave a nose rub to Hunter and he awoke with a smile. "Now that sure is a good way to wake up. Hi honey. How did you sleep?" Hunter asked. "I slept very well. Yourself?" Mia said. "Just great. I love my life here with you Mia and now I'm a father of these two. How could life get better?" Hunter asked ecstatic. "I'm not sure Hunt but as long as I have my family then I don't need anything else. This is perfect to me." Mia said. "Me too." Hunter said back.

(Back to Bolt and Copper)

"Well Copper we've arrived. Danielle's not outside at the moment so I'll go inside and get her. Her owners know me so it won't be a problem." Bolt said and went inside. "Danielle you home? It's Bolt." Bolt called out to the house. Soon he heard paws thumping upstairs and then heard those paws rush down the steps from the second level. Then he saw Danielle and Danielle saw Bolt. "Hi Bolt. How are you doing? Did the puppies come yet?" Danielle asked. "Hi Danielle. I'm doing great and yes my three pups came yesterday afternoon. You can come and visit them whenever you like." Bolt offered. "I'd love to see them Bolt. Can we see them now?" Danielle asked. "Ya if you want. I brought someone along with me that I'd like to introduce you too. He's waiting outside." Bolt said and motioned for them to head out. They both went through the doggy door and Bolt lead Danielle over to Copper. "Danielle meet Copper. Copper meet Danielle." Bolt introduced. "Hello." Danielle said. "Hi. It's nice to meet you. Bolt has told me many nice things about you." Copper replied. "Has he now?" Danielle asked looking at Bolt. "Ya he said how nice of a dog you are." Copper quoted. "Well that was nice of him. So Copper where you from?" Danielle asked. "Down in the southeastern part of the country." Copper answered. "Oh. You're a long way from home then." Danielle said. "Ya I am." Copper said back. "Well guys would you like to get further acquainted while we walk back to my house to have Danielle see the pups?" Bolt suggested. "Sure." Copper said. "Yes please." Danielle said. The three of them made their way to Bolt's house. Copper and Danielle talked the whole way to each other. Bolt thought to himself that he'd done a good thing getting them together.

(Michael and Penny)

"Hey Penny hold on a minute." Michael said and stopped them from kissing anymore. "What is it Michael? I thought we were having fun." Penny asked. "I am but I was just thinking. What do you think about me taking you out to the water park today?" Michael asked. "Hm I think that sounds like a great idea. I'll go ask my mom if she wouldn't mind taking us there." Penny said and crawled out of bed to the door and went to go find her mom. Michael laid on the bed waiting for her to return. Soon enough she did. "Great news. We get to go. I have to pick out a great looking swimsuit to wear after we get there. Wait what are you going to wear?" Penny asked after calming down. "Oh I always come prepared. I have everything I need in that bag I brought with me." Michael answered. "Smart. Now if you'll excuse me for a minute while I pick out a swimsuit to wear when we get there." Penny said. "Don't you want me to help you decide what to wear?" Michael asked. "Well, ok then. You can stay in here with me." Penny relented. "Great and I think I know just the one you should wear." Michael said delighted and proceeded to pick out a two piece swimsuit that just looks amazing on her. "What do you think?" Michael asked her. "I think you're a very charming and sneaky guy Michael but I also think you have made a good choice. Alright I'll wear this to the water park." Penny said. "Let's go then." Michael said. He grabbed his and Penny's bag and they left Penny's room. Penny's mom met them in the hallway and the three of them left the house after saying goodbye to Mittens and Rhino and a silent goodbye to the sleeping Sadie, Lightning, Cloud, and Katie. Penny lowered her window in the car, said goodbye to Bolt, told him where they were all going, and when they should be back.

**A/N:** Was everyone surprised. I added another character and this one some of you may already know. Copper from the "Fox and the Hound." That is a good movie. Disney did well with them. Well as always stay great and please leave a review of my work. I love getting everyone's reviews. You know I do it for all of you mostly. Does anyone know exactly where Cooper is from? I knew he was southern but not in which state in the south. I hope all my writer fans plan on updating shortly. I love reading everyone's stuff off the topics I like. Until next time bros. Mike101 signing off for now. Peace to all and to all have an awesome night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello all past followers and just recent followers of Bolt. If you are reading this then you most likely read my other five chapters and must really love reading my updates. If I wasn't the type to read and review so many other people's works then I could be spending that time updating more frequently. Don't take this as discouragement. I'm still so happy to be writing Bolt stories and want to stay here for as long as I can. Tomorrow is Martin Luther King Jr. Day and I hope everyone plans on celebrating for it. A time for remembrance of all he did and accomplished for his fellow brothers and sisters. I thank god that he was born otherwise America could still be where it was 60 years ago with racism. All men are created equal and it is the choices they make that shape their own future. It is not to be followed that the acts of one represents many. Now I should get to typing.

**Chapter 6**

"And there they go. I think Penny will enjoy herself very much. I wish I could go to the water park but they don't allow animals in." Bolt said to Copper and Danielle. "Ya I see what you mean. Well since were here can we go see your kids now Bolt?" Danielle asked. "Certainly. They are just inside and to the right in the family room. They might still be asleep so try not to make too much noise until we know for sure." Bolt instructed the two dogs. They nodded and followed Bolt inside quietly. The two then saw the pups snuggled against their mother all sleeping. "Oh Bolt they are so cute. What are their names?" Danielle asked. "The one of the left is my first born and is named Lightning. The one in the middle is my second born and is named Cloud. The one on the right is the last born and is named Katie." Bolt introduced. "Well I'm superbly happy for the both of you. I'm sure if Lightning and Cloud are anything like you Bolt then they will be well behaved, polite, gentlemen. And little Katie if she is anything like her mother will be a loving, caring, and polite lady." Danielle says and then takes a big breath. "Wow do you guys notice how much he is having us says this chapter?" Danielle inquired getting off topic. "Who? You mean Mike? Ya I have but let's just keep to the matter at hand. Some people don't like it that we all fully realize what is going on around us." Bolt answered and tried to get back to the topic at hand. "Well those people should get over it or not keep reading." Danielle retorted. "Never mind that for now. Thanks for the kind words." Bolt said and gave Danielle the just go with it face. " Sure. So Copper do you have anything to say?" Danielle asked now over the conversation before. "Danielle I did already see the pups but I'll say just that I'm happy as well for ya'll and that I wish ya'll the best." Copper spoke for the first time this chapter. "Thanks again bro. Oh do you mind if I call you bro? Michael introduced me to the word recently and I've wanted to try it out." Bolt asked. "Nay man. I don't mind. So since the family is still sleeping what do ya 'll wants to do now?" Copper asked. "Well I was thinking of something but the audience isn't going to be able to hear it because Mike's about to cut to someone else." Bolt said. "Wait wha…" Copper starts to say and screen switches to someone else.

(To Hunter and Mia)

"So do you think that we should wake the kids now? They have been sleeping for awhile and need to adjust to their new surroundings." Mia asked Hunter. "Whatever you think is best sweetie. Just try not to rush them. They many years to learn their surroundings." Hunter replied. "I wouldn't dream of rushing them dear but they have to exert some of their energy." Mia said and nudged gently on both of her new little babies. Soon they opened their eyes and gave big puppy yawns, stretched, tried to stand up. They failed but tried again, this time staying up and taking a tentative step towards their parents. (The scene was beyond adorable and I hope everyone can picture everything.) The two proud parents after watching Knox and Mira for a minute closed the small distance between them and lowered their heads to lick and praise them for doing so well so quickly. They then raised their heads back up. "We sure have some great kids don't we Mia?" Hunter asked full of pride. "That we do. Now how about we show these two what the outside looks like?" Mia suggested. "That sounds like a wonderful idea darling. Besides these two probably need to relieve themselves anyway." Hunter said and picked up Knox. "Uh Hunter, not one of the more charming things you've said but ya your probably right. I'll get Mira." Mia said and walked towards and picked up Mira. The couple with their pups in their jaws walked outside and set them down in the grass. They then walked a few feet away and looked at one another. "We have a pretty easy going life don't we Mia?" Hunter asked. "Well I don't know how easy it will be raising these two but ya overall we do have a very easy going lifestyle. Why?" Mia answered then asked. "Oh I was just realizing nothing non-child related excitement has happened around here. Don't you ever wish their was more action to be had around here?" Hunter pressed the issue. "Not really. I don't feel the need for action to be had around here. Especially now that kids are here and all. Maybe all you need is a walk? I walk can do wonders to clear the mind and give you time to think." Mia suggested trying to help her mate out. "Ya I think I'll try that. Thanks. (Turns head) Um honey. Now don't freak out." Hunter started. (Mia turns her head) "Freak out at what…WHERE ARE THE KIDS! We left them right there and now their gone." Mia said scared and started panicking. "I don't know but they couldn't have gotten far. Let's look for them." Hunter said and put his nose to work. Sniffing everywhere until he found the kids scent. "I've found the direction they went. Com'n Mia let's go." Hunter said and the two walked bristly in the direction of their missing pups. After about 10 minutes of walking like this they knew they were getting closer to their pups but they couldn't understand how they were moving so fast for their very young age. "These two sure did develop early didn't they Mia? We still haven't caught up to them and we are walking the way we are. I wonder if other things have developed early. Like the ability to speak." Hunter suggested to his mate who only gave a small nod. "I know you're very worried about them Mia but nothing bad happens around here. They probably just started chasing each other and now are just looking around wondering where they are and how to get back to us. We'll see them very soon." Hunter tried to comfort his wife which seemed to work some. "Those are some calming words Hunt but I'm not going to be calm until I find them. Now let's pick up the pace a bit." Mia said and started to go at a medium jog with Hunter soon in step.

(Bolt's house)

"Are we back? Ok now we can start talking about important stuff pertaining to the story again. So Copper do you understand everything now? I know you're new to the set but I hope that I answered your questions about how things work here." Bolt said. "Ya I do. Thanks Bolt." Copper responded. "No problem. So how about we head outside and find something to do out there?" Bolt suggested. Ya alright sure." Copper responded and they walked back outside to be greeted with an unexpected sight. Two small balls of fluff were running their way laughing and yipping all the way, oblivious to them until the one in the lead with black fur and brown furred head ran into Copper's side since he was sitting, with the one behind him that looked like a tiny collie running into the first pup. Once they realized that they were not alone they got a bit scared of the three unfamiliar big dogs looking at them. "Hello little ones. Their okay you don't have to be scared were friendly. This is Bolt, he's Copper, and I'm Danielle. What are your names?" Danielle talked softly to the two pups and after introducing herself and her friends asked what their names were. "My name is Knox." Said the little pup. Surprised since he had never heard his voice before. "My name is Mira." Said the other small pup who was equally surprised hearing what her voice sounded like. "Well it's nice to meet you two. Now do you know where your parents are?" Bolt spoke up in a soft voice as well. The pups suddenly realized they had run away from their parents and didn't know how to get back to them. "We were playing and we don't know how to get back to them." Knox said what the two of them were thinking. "Well no matter they will have realized that you two wondered off and should be looking for you two. Until then you can just stay with us. Does that sound okay?" Danielle spoke again to the pups. They nodded their heads and lay down besides the others.

(Hunter and Mia)

"Okay now how fast can these two really run or are we just really slow Hunt?" Mia asked him panting a bit. "No like you said before Mia they needed to exert their energy and this should do quite nicely." Hunter said looking at the good side of things. "Well I'd like to skip ahead to the part where we find them. So…" Mia says and hits the fast forward button and everything becomes a blur for a few seconds until Mia hits the play button and they are looking at Knox and Mira chatting with their new friends. "Knox. Mira. There you are. We were worried sick about you two." Mia said and went up to hug her pups. "Oh hey Mia. Hunter. So these are your pups then I take it?" Bolt asked nonchalantly. "They sure are. Me and Mia were talking back at our house and then two minutes later we turn our heads to looks at the kids and they were gone. We've been in chase ever since but I see that they were in good hands. Thank you guys for looking after them." Hunter explained how everything had happened. "No problem. So who's up for a game of tag?" Bolt suggested and smiled at the group.

**A/N:** Yup I had to end it there. Sorry about how I published this a bit later than usual today but I was taking breaks and having some fun in-between some parts of it if you know what I mean. (Awkward silence) I had a good time writing this and I pray you did as well. The pups talked today and yes I rushed it but I just couldn't help it. Just like I also couldn't help but take a sledgehammer to the fourth wall and then try to do quick fix up to the different parts of it I broke. So no word yet on how me and Penny are doing at the water park but I'm sure you can use your imaginations. Did you guys have some laughs? Good. Now next chapter I really should have Sadie and her kids to wake up. I'm sure that you cloudsword and krp101 want to see your name ideas for Cloud and Katie. Right? Well next chapter you all can. Praise the lord and praise Martin Luther King Jr. See ya soon bros. Your all my Broski's and I love you all, in a bro type way. Peace out and let's not forget to review. I'll say this every time that I love reading them and the every increasing number of them. I'll diffidently out review my previous story. Now please review I'm begging you.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello world and all who inhabit it. This is Mike101 coming to you from an undisclosed location in the United States of America. At this time I am going to give thanks to everyone who has and is currently viewing my story. Special thanks to three of my loyal reviewer's cloudsword, krp101, and Mojotheamoroq. Hay you guys should really check out cloudsword and the first of his many stories in a new series he's started in the Bolt section. You guys are the real writers I'm just the guy who's smashed the fourth wall to a fine dust and has a lot of fun being funny. While most authors stay clear of scratching the fourth wall and few make small holes in the fourth wall, I have destroyed the fourth wall. I am the narrator, author, and one of the characters in the story with the bonus of being Penny's main squeeze and being best friends with Bolt. I don't see myself having a happier life then if I was really was there with them. I think it's about time that I woke up the rest of Bolt's family from their slumber.

**Chapter 7**

A good game of tag later Hunter, Mia, and their two pups Knox and Mira were heading home. Bolt, Copper, and Danielle were all tired and went back inside the cool house to get a drink of water. Bolt checked on his family and saw that they were still asleep. Thinking that they had plenty of sleep by now Bolt decided to wake them. He went over to Sadie and nudged her muzzle with his nose and soon she began to stir with a groan mixed in. Sadie proceeded to get up, stretch her body, and yawn. When she had finished with that she wanted to know how had woken her up. Sadie turned around and there sat Bolt with his usual smile on his playful face. "Morning Bolt." Sadie said. "Afternoon Sad. It is after 12:00 now." Bolt corrected her. "Wow. I slept for a long time. Sorry did I leave you with no one to hang out with all morning?" Sadie asked her mate and returned the nuzzle. "On the contrary I've had a very busy and productive morning. I made a new friend, I got my new friend and Danielle together, I met Hunter and Mia's pups Knox and Mira, and…" Bolt started to overload a just awoken Sadie with information before she stopped him by kissing him on his doggy lips. She released the kiss but Bolt kept inching forward and Sadie inched back until Bolt flopped on the ground with a yelp. He opened his eyes and looked up at Sadie who had a smile on her face seeing her strong mate play the fool. "Um…what was I saying? I lost my train of thought." Bolt asked now getting back up to look at his mate at eye level. "Well you started telling me everything you did all morning. I think you said that you made a new friend?" Sadie said to refresh his memory. "Ah yes. I did make a new friend he's just in the other room. Would you like to meet him?" Bolt asked while showing with his forepaw where his new friend was. "Sure I should probably know him so I don't attack him later for walking around our house. Haha. Ok lead the way Bolt." Sadie told him. They walked to the next room and found Danielle and Copper done drinking water and started to talk to one another.

"Hey Copper there is someone I want you to meet. Sadie this is my new friend Copper. Copper this is my mate and love Sadie." Bolt introduced. "Nice to meet you Sadie." Copper smiled and extended his paw. "Nice to meet you too Copper." Sadie returned and extended her own paw and they shook hands. "So Bolt was telling me just a minute ago that he got you two together?" Sadie questioned and Danielle and Copper looked at Bolt. "You told her we were together? We just met a few hours ago. I mean ya sure Copper is a real nice guy and all but I wouldn't say that were together, yet." Danielle told off Bolt but not too harshly since what he said is practically true. It still wasn't his place to announce it like that. Danielle looked to Copper who sat beside her. He looked like he more than a bit embarrassed but also when she looked to the back of Copper and saw that his tail was wagging and thumping like crazy she knew that he also liked the idea of us being together. After her observations Danielle wanted Copper to not feel embarrassed anymore so she started to lean a bit on him and nuzzled under his muzzle a bit. She could feel him tense up but he gradually relaxed and began to enjoy her being this close. After a minute she gave a final nuzzle and sat straight up again. She could see that Bolt and Sadie were both a bit shocked by her actions and that made her laugh. "What I just wanted Copper to feel better? So anyway you sure missed a lot this morning Sadie." Danielle said to change the topic. "So I've been told. Bolt also said that you all got to meet Hunter and Mia's pups this morning?" Sadie asked for confirmation and more knowledge. "Yes we did. They were playing tag with each other but wandered too far off from Hunter and Mia and wound up on our front yard. The poor things were scared of us at first but they settled down soon enough. We chatted and talked to them for a bit and eventually their parents found them with us. Their names are Knox and Mira. Then we all played tag for awhile." Danielle finished retelling what happened last chapter and Sadie nodded her head in understanding. "Well I'm glad that you were entertained all morning without me Bolt. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go wake up the pups." Sadie said and left back for the family room.

Sadie stood hovering over her three pups and leaned down and licked each of their foreheads a few times successfully waking them up. They all did what normal dogs do in the morning and stretched and yawned. Lightning, Cloud, and Katie all looked up at their mother panting softly, smiling, and wagging their tails. "Hello little ones. Did you all sleep well?" Sadie asked to her three pups who all nodded their heads. "That's good and now that were all up we can join in on the fun. How does that sound?" Sadie asked them and again the nodded their heads still very excited. "Ok you guys want to go outside and play?" Sadie asked and they all started running around inside the house and made their way, with Sadie assistance, to the front door with the doggy door. Sadie ran and her three pups chased her. She soon let them catch up to her and she feigned a small tackle, letting them all jump on top of her. They were all happy, laughing, and having a good time. The pups soon tired so Sadie lead them back into the house and into the kitchen to get some breakfast and a drink of water. Once everyone was satisfied they rejoined Bolt, Copper, and Danielle on the back covered porch. Copper was just finishing telling Bolt and Danielle an adventure that started from when he was a pup and ended when he was a young dog. "He's my best friend but I haven't seen him in a long time. Not since that day. His name is Tod. Tod the fox." Copper said telling his story. "Wow that sure was some adventure. Your close friendship with Tod reminds me of my friends Mittens and Rhino. I wonder where they are?

(Somewhere on the outskirts of Hollywood California)

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. Here we are on the outskirts of the city and our ride to the set breaks down. We were actually going to be mentioned and given lines this chapter Rhino. How could this have happened?" Mittens asked Rhino in distraught. "Well Mittens I'm not exactly sure how this could have happened but I am sure that this wouldn't have happened if someone let me be the one to drive." Rhino glared at Mittens. "Gezz Rhino I know were not on the camera right now but you shouldn't act like that. We're both in trouble here. Especially if no one tells Bolt not to cue us in." Mittens replied.

(Back at Bolt's house)

"I said, I wonder where they are!" Bolt shouted now starting to feel really embarrassed. Michael pops in for a second off to the side soaking wet in trunks. "Bolt their car broke down getting here. Just move along." Michael instructed and returned back to Penny who had been waiting outside the guy's bathroom at the water park. "What took you so long?" Penny asked him. "Well I." Michael started. "Wait stop. I don't want to know. Comn let's get back in line for another ride." Penny said, grabbed Michael's hand and led him to another line for a ride.

**A/N:** Well I think I have to stop here for now. This one was shorter but what can I do. I think I just took that fine dust that used to be the fourth wall and fired a laser at the dust. Leaving absolutely nothing left of the fourth wall. I still thought it was funny seeing Mittens and Rhino out of character and stranded with a broken down car. Don't worry since I am in charge of my characters overall safety they won't die out there. How lucky for them I could have just never mentioned them again and left them out there. Well everyone is calling it a day inside my story and Bolt is on his cell phone trying to reach someone who'd rather not answer. After the tenth ring Bolt left a message. "Mittens do you have any idea how embarrassed I was today cueing you in for like 2 minutes to then find out from Michael that you aren't coming. I guess I can't completely blame you considering someone forgot to mention this to me earlier." Bolt said the last part load enough for Michael to hear him as he was walking to his ride home. Michael grinned, gave a slightly sorry expression, and then got in the car. "Anyway just make sure the next time I'm supposed to cue you you're here to be cued." Bolt finished and ended the message. Well it seems someone doesn't like it when things don't go his way. I'm just planning with Bolt here. That guy's great. Now remember to hit the review button below here all of you and write something about what you just read. With reviews from only three people last chapter I really need all of you to help me out with more reviews. Bye for now bros.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello all my loyal fans and reviewers. This is the one and only Mike101. "Hey my name on here is Mike101 too." Said some copycat. Oh now your in for it. For those of you oppose to writing violence look away now. (A short brawl happens) Well you can look back now. That copycat isn't coming back again anytime soon. As I said before this is the one and only Mike101 here to present all of you with another epic addition to "Bolt New Happy Beginnings." I realize you all must be very excited but first let's all give three fist pumps to our favorite broski Bolt. (1 fist pump, 2 fist pump, 3 fist pump) The ones who did it are the real fans of the be-awesome one known as Bolt. So to the story. Cloudsword asked earlier if I could include Tod and I did so now that that's done we can move along in the story. Something surprising will happen as a heads-up. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

(Back at Hunter's house)

"Today has had its ups and downs didn't it Mia?" Hunter asked his mate. "It sure has but I'm glad that everything worked out ok in the end." Mia confirmed. "And ya know it is probably going to happen many more times in the future. If those two got anything from me it's a thick head. Sure they will be sorry each time but they will forget restrictions and rules if they are not reinforced. So we have to keep reminding them of our rules that they need to follow. Is that reasonable enough for you Mia?" Hunter asked after laying out his plan. "For the time being that will do but as they get older they'll become more and more rebellious. We have to correct the problems before they get out of hand or we risk putting our pups in danger of themselves." Mia reasoned. "Well we already scolded them when we caught up to them but I very much doubts that they even remember that since we all played tag with them after. I think we need to talk to them again." Hunter suggested. "Ya your right and this time we need to be very stern and serious with them. They have to know right now that they can't go running off on their own and…Hunt, where are Knox and Mira?" Mia asked looking frantically around the living room for them. "Ok don't panic yet Mia. Let's both look around the whole house. You look on this floor and I'll go look upstairs for them." Hunter tried to keep his cool while calming his mate down. "Ok babe. Get going upstairs then." Mia said and the two started searching. Mia went into the kitchen, the downstairs bathroom, dining room, closet, washer and dryer room, and the front hall to see Hunter coming back down the stairs after searching all the bedrooms, bathrooms, closets, and anywhere else those two could have been but had found nothing. "I couldn't find them upstairs." Hunter told Mia. "And I couldn't find them down here either." Mia said and started to shed tears. Hunter held her close to him and let her cry some. "Please don't cry Mia. It hurts so much to see you cry." Hunter tried to calm Mia much less successfully this time. "Hunter can I start panicking now?" Mia said trying to hold in the tears. "We don't have time to panic. We have to find them and get them back before anything happens to them. They have a much larger lead on us then earlier today. We have no time to waste so are you with me or not?" Hunter said in a rush with his children getting farther away from him with each passing moment. "Your right Hunt. Thanks. Let's go and get them. And when I find them…" Mi started. "Ya I know but let's focus on finding and getting them back before we think of anything else." Hunter said with the interruption. "Don't you think that we should ask for help?" Mia asked meaning Bolt, Sadie, Copper, and Danielle. "Ok how about I stay here and search the surrounding area around our house for them in case they didn't run too far off and you go to Bolt's house where everyone still hopefully is and bring them back here so we can all search together?" Hunter said planning ahead. "Ok. I'm off then." Mia said and bounded out of the house and started running to Bolt's house. Hunter raced after her out of the house and yelled to her. "And make sure to keep an eye out on your way there and for everyone to look around coming back! Good luck!" Hunter yelled and Mia gave a bark to acknowledge that she heard him.

(To the escapees a.k.a. Knox and Mira)

"I'm going to catch you soon Knox. Just you wait." Mira growled playfully to her older brother who had a good 15 foot distance from her. "Ya right Mira. You're never going to catch me. I'm too fast." Knox looked back with a cocky smile. Enjoying being able to outrun his sister for so long. Now that he's thought of it how far have they gone? "Oh, no." Knox breathed and stopped abruptly. This lead to Mira not being able to stop in time and momentum plowed her into Knox. They rolled around a bit and stopped with Mira on top with a proud smile on her face. "Never going to be able to catch you huh? I think I just did." Mira said looking down at her brother to notice that he had yet to speak a word and had a very concentrated look on his face. "Hey bro what's wrong?" Mira asked getting off her brother and looking at him worriedly. "Mira do you know how far from home we are now? Or how long we have been running? Or how to get back home?" Knox asked becoming scared. Mira just now realized what Knox had asked and looked around to see nothing familiar. "I got nothing. I knew we shouldn't have just left without telling mommy and daddy." Mira said also worried. "You? You said nothing. We were playing inside the house and then you started chasing me. Which lead us to this trouble." Knox defended himself. "Not that matters much anymore. We went even farther from the house this time and not in the direction of those nice people we met earlier today. And mommy and daddy have probably noticed that we left by now without telling them. They are going to be so angry at you." Mira said trying to cover her own hide. "Me? You mean you. You're the reason were in this mess." Knox countered. "But you're the older one. You are the one between the two of us that has to be responsible for me when mommy and daddy aren't around. Plus how could anyone be mad at me? I'm their little puppy. You're the one they will mostly blame for this." Mira hit the nail on the head with that. Knox knew that they would be angry with him more since he was the older one and should have known better but he wasn't about to concede this argument to his little sister. "I admit nothing. Now we have to figure out we are going to do now. We should go somewhere more open so mommy and daddy will be able to see us but also somewhat crowded so they won't be able to skin us alive right on the spot." Knox informed his sister who gave a gulp at the last part. "You don't think mommy and daddy would really do that to us? Do you?" Mira asked in freight. "It'll be ok in the end Mira. I wont let anything that I can help happen to you. Now let's get going." Knox said and that encouraged Mira enough to start following her brother to a better spot to wait for their parents. Unknown to them though a animal control van was parked near them and two dog catchers saw them, got out of their van with their nets, and caught the two before they knew what hit them. "We got them Lloyd." Frank said to his partner. "We sure did Frank. We have our quota for the day now. Let's get back to the shelter and tell Ester. Do you think she'll still be sore over her truck that was blown up awhile back?" Lloyd asked. "She hasn't pepper sprayed us for some days now so I think she's gotten over it but on the safe side let's be extra courteous to her when we get back." Frank answered. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Lloyd said and the two stuffed Knox and Mira into one of the containment units and started to drive off. "Oh this is bad Knox. We don't have our collars on. Why didn't we just leave them on after mommy and daddy gave them to us?" Mira asked her brother in distress. "Probably because we're rebellious." Know answered. "Re-bel-lious? What's that?" Mira asked in confusion. "I heard mommy say it before we ran out of the house. She said something like; as we get older we'll become more and more rebellious. That they would have to correct the problem before we got out of hand and risked putting us in danger to ourselves." Knox semi quoted his mother. "Well they were right about that. Only they didn't put our rebellious nature in check and now something terrible has happened to us." Mira said in realization. "Well if they ever find us before these humans do what they plan to do to us then I don't think they will ever have to worry about us sneaking off without permission." Knox said again thinking of how it would feel like to be skinned alive while among other things. A shiver raced down his spine and he was making himself very scared but of it being more of the humans or his parents he couldn't tell.

**A/N:** So who was surprised by the turn of event? Everyone can thank krp101 for this turn of events. He gave me a PM and said "Knox and Mira, being the troublemakers you've played them out to be, run too far from home once again. However, this time, they end up getting captured by animal control." I wrote it and detailed everything but the initial idea came from him. Thanks krp101. How will Bolt, Sadie, Copper, and Danielle take this news? Will Knox and Mira be able to be rescued? Will Hunter and Mia skin Knox and Mira alive when they find them? Will I ever give Mittens and Rhino more face time? Find out some of these questions in my next chapter. Bye.

Bolt- I can't believe I didn't get any lines in this chapter. I'm the star of the show for **** sake.

Mittens- Maybe now you know how we feel never getting any lines in most of the chapters.

Rhino- Ya. What she said.

Bolt- Guys you know overall we're all each others friends but right now I need both of you to cut it out and leave me to blow off some steam.

Mittens- Sure. Comn Rhino. (Both leave)

Bolt- I think when the time comes Hunter and Mia will have to let me help in skinning those two alive. Because of them I didn't get any attention this chapter. (Notices a camera is still filming him) Well this is awkward. Turn the camera off. Turn it off. TURN IT OFF! (Camera turns off of him and goes over to Michael)

Michael- Hey gang. I'm talking to you while still in my character so have a nice rest of the day and a word of advice. Don't bother Bolt when he's cranky. As you saw he's not like his regular self when he's mad and thinks he's off the camera. Now I better go make sure that he doesn't try for real to skin those two pups alive. (Sees Bolt has spotted Knox and Mira) I got to go. (Rushes off) BOLT!

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I'm glad how everyone liked the turn of events last chapter. More fun times have arrived. This will leave you laughing your *** off. I hope so at least. So Knox and Mira are caught by the dogcatchers and Mia is off to ask everyone else if they can help them search for their pups. What will happen this chapter? I have no idea but I'll still give it my all and make the best chapter I can for you guys. I love all the reviews I'm getting. All my reviewers are awesome. You're all the reason why I keep up with this each weekend because you all like it and want me to write more and more of it. I can't ask for more right now so I should get to writing the chapter so I can start waiting for all your reviews to start coming in. This chapter will start with Mia sprinting into Bolt's pad. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

Mia had been running for a some minutes now and she now was on Bolt's front lawn but she didn't stop running there she zoomed through the doggy door and started running through-out the house looking for everyone. She began to hear commotion from the back porch and headed out the back door. If the doggy door had not been there Mia might have busted right through the door itself. With all that momentum going with her though she was unable to stop and crashed into a startled Bolt. Both let out yelps of surprise while they rolled down the back steps and off the porch to land on the grass with a thud. Both disoriented Mia opened her eyes and saw that she was on top of Bolt and not only that but she was kissing him. For a few moments both were too disoriented to realize what they were doing and then like giving a kid sugar their minds exploded with realization and Mia jumped back off of Bolt who was completely discombobulated. By now everyone else had recovered enough from the sudden appearance to understand what just happened. Lightning, Cloud, and Katie all looked up at their mother wondering what was happening. As did Danielle and Copper. Sadie's face first showed confusion, then realization, next questioning, and finally complete RAGE! When Copper saw the rage in Sadie's face he knew what was going to happen and he had to stop it if he could so Copper jumped on top of Sadie and pinned her right as her hackles raised for the lunge. With all of Sadie's anger and sudden adrenaline rush Copper was having a really hard time just trying to keep a hold of any kind on her and she wasn't calming down. "Sadie you have to try to calm down some." Copper ordered. "She just kissed my mate so I'm going to tear her apart." Sadie said back in a threatening tone. She then got her back to legs in place, sprung up, turned, and pushed her legs out to send Copper flying backwards into the side of the house. Danielle rushed to his side to see if he was alright. Now that Copper couldn't stop her Sadie turned her attention to a frightened Mia and started to charge her. Bolt who by now had recovered from the collision and the kiss leaped to Mia's aid by standing in front of her to shield her from his mate.

Sadie had to stop and was still angry but still was able to talk. "Bolt why are you defending her? She just comes here out of nowhere and kisses you. Now you're defending her?" Sadie questioned. "I'm defending her because you look intent to kill right now and I don't want that to happen. And I'm also trying to set an example for the kids. Using words and asking for an explanation to the right thing to do. Not letting your anger take over and blindly attack your friends. Just look at how frightened Mia is and what you did to Copper." Bolt scolded his mate. Sadie listened to what Bolt said while looking at Mia and then back at Copper who was getting up with Danielle's assistance. Her anger was fading and Sadie decided to take Bolt's advice. "Mia why did you kiss my mate?" Sadie asked after a deep breath. Mia didn't answer right away because she had to compose herself and remember herself why she came back here in such a rush. Then she remembered. "It was a complete accident. I was running and went straight into him before I could stop and I got dizzy from the collision which was for some moments before I realized what was happening and then I got off of him. I'm loyal to my mate Hunter. Do you believe me?" Mia asked still slightly behind Bolt for security. "Yes I do Mia but Bolt (Bolt's ears flicker from his name) did you also not realize what was happening? It was for some moments. Are you telling me that you were unaware of what was happening the whole time until after Mia jumped off of you?" Sadie questioned her mate. Bolt was somewhat scared; he knew he had to choose his words carefully now so he went for it. "No I did not realize that Mia was kissing me. She had just tackled me and I knew that I felt weight on me so I figured that had to be her but I didn't know that she was kissing me. When I opened my eyes I saw Mia jerk back off of me and I continued to lay there in confusion." Bolt said in an honest voice. "If you say so then I won't call you a liar. Now to another matter; why did you come here in such a rush anyway Mia?" Sadie asked. "Knox and Mira have run off again and Hunter sent me over here to see if you guys could help us find them? Please help us." Mia begged scared for her pups. "Of course we'll help you and Hunter. We'll leave right now with you, won't we guys?" Bolt asked the others. "I'll go. I like those two and wouldn't want anything to happen to them." Copper stepped down off the porch to join Bolt and Mia. "I want to go too. Mainly to help find them and a little to spend more time with Copper." Danielle said and joined the group. The three pups stepped down and stood in line for direction. "Oh I almost forgot about them. I'll need to stay behind and watch out for our pups. Especially since neither Penny nor her mother is home." Sadie said. "Ya we wouldn't want to find Knox and Mira to come home and not find our pups. I'll come back to you as soon as I can." Bolt said to his mate. "See ya soon Bolty." Sadie said and gave Bolt a kiss for luck. "Goodbye. Comn guys. No time to waste." Bolt said and everyone began to move out. "Wait a second!" Mittens said and ran out with Rhino right behind her. "Mittens. Rhino. What's up?" Bolt asked. "Were going with you." Mittens said. "Ya we have gotten barely any face time and were not going to let an opportunity like this pass us by. We are going to be a part of this story if it kills us." Rhino said. "Alright then let's go." Bolt said and everyone started running with the exception of Rhino who was rolling in his ball.

(Knox and Mira)

They had just gotten to the animal shelter and while Frank went right inside to report to Ester, Lloyd started taking the animals from their containment units and into separate cages to carry them inside. "Hey Ester we got our quota for the day. Lloyd is outside unloading them now." Frank reported to her. "Good work Frank. Now go back outside and help Lloyd bring them in." Ester told him. "Yes ma'am." Frank said and went back outside where Lloyd had gotten most of the animals out and was about to open Knox and Mira's unit. Knox and Mira had been planning on what to do when the door opened. They would either try to get away and make a run for it or they would let themselves be taken by the man. "Well I'm going to make a run for it." Knox said. "No you can't. Were just little pups. We couldn't outrun them and even if we could we couldn't outrun their vehicle." Mira countered. "If we let them take us we may lose all hope of ever seeing our parents again." Knox said. "Look we left a trail by our scents and tuffs of fur for our parents to follow. They'll find us in no time." Mira told him. "Ok I trust them to find us." Knox said and then the door opened. Lloyd reached in one hand and then the other for each of the pups and put them into a cage together. "It's nice how they put us in cages together at least." Mira said. "Ya their real nice." Knox said sarcastically. Frank and Lloyd began carrying in cages with animals in them to the rooms of their species. Knox and Mira were deposited into a cage and the cage door was shut. Soon after all the animals were brought in and put in cages the two started bringing in dishes, containing fresh dog food and clean water. Both Knox and Mira drank some water but weren't hungry so they curled up and went to sleep together.

(Bolt, Mia, Danielle, Copper, Mittens, and Rhino)

They had been running for some time and now could see Hunter signaling for them to come to him. "Thank you all so much for coming to help us." Hunter said. "Sure thing. Now have you made any progress on finding them?" Bolt asked. "Yes much. I have found Knox and Mira's scent and what's more I'm seeing tuffs of what looks like to be their furs along the road." Hunter said. "So all we have to do is follow the road and the pup's scents and we'll find them in no time." Danielle said. "Yep." Hunter said. "And now that we are on the road to finding them, I'll once again begin planning what to do when we find them." Mia said. "Now Mia doesn't you think you should listen to their side of the story? They may have a real excuse and that would show that you're a fair parent." Bolt suggested. "Well fine. After we get them out of whatever danger they have no doubt put themselves in, me and Hunter will let them try and defend themselves." Mia said. "So this is what you guys call parenting? Letting your pups sneak away from you both and getting into trouble twice in one day?" Rhino asked Hunter and Mia who were clearly offended and angered by the comment. Rhino as ever was glad that he was protected inside his ball. "You get one chance for last words to be written on your tombstone and that's what you choose them to be?" Hunter asked the hamster. "Oh I know that I'll be saying many more things after that still. It's not like your going to attack me." Rhino said sure of himself. "Alright enough you two. We can't waste our energy arguing at each other." Mia said. "Your right honey." Hunter said. "Oh look it's a waffle hut. Anyone want to stop for a break and get some waffles?" Bolt asked and Mia immediately shot him a death glare. "Ok scratch that. No waffles. (2 seconds later) Oh look a McDonalds. Who wants to stop for a minute and get a double cheeseburger w/ cheese?" Bolt asks everyone. "Oh for the love of…fine a quick stop won't hurt." Mia said and everyone veered off to the left towards McDonalds. "Hey they have a slide in the playground area. Who wants to go with me?" Copper asked and Danielle agreed to go with him. Mia sat down to think. "_Bolt told me that I shouldn't just go charging in and tearing Knox and Mira apart. That probably is the right way to go about it. Now what to do after we get them back home? Everyone deserves privacy and not to be punished out in public. They'll get an earful of me and Hunter yelling at them for sneaking off again. Thank goodness for Bolt being there to talk me out of my earlier plans. I wonder if Knox and Mira even understand how much trouble they are actually in." Mia thought._ Hunter came over to her and dropped a burger at her feet. "We both have to keep up our strength if we are to find our pups." Hunter said. "Thanks Hunt." Mia said and gave a quick kiss to Hunter.

**A/N:** And I'm done for the day. Hoped everyone enjoyed. Send a review my way telling me what you think. We're thick into the plot of the story now. Have a good night everyone or whenever you read this. For my main bros can't wait to read more of your stuff soon. Take care. Spike your hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Ok first thing I want say is sorry for the confusion over the McDonalds bit at the end. They didn't go into the restaurant. They went around the back or the side and got unused burgers from the dumpster. Like how Bolt, Mittens, and Rhino did in the movie. And the playground where the slide is outside as well so let's just say no one else was in the playground area when Copper and Danielle went to go on the slide. Ok on to new ideas. Mia is a very angry parent recently and who can blame her? Knox and Mira are at the animal shelter, Bolt and friends are on route to get them, and Penny and Michael are still having fun at the water park. Remember only at the most six hours have pasted since the binning of this story. Those two should be finishing there soon though. I'm currently wondering if I should give Bolt a tank and the ability to operate one. Then I think I a.k.a. Michael meddle just a little too much in the story so I'll lay off on the tank for now. Maybe a regular pickup truck that they can all climb on the back of and continue there way to the pups. Ya I'll go with that. Enjoy! Alright everyone in positions. Camera rolling, lights on, and we are a go in 3, 2, 1 action.

**Chapter 10**

After everyone had finished eating their fill Bolt stood up and said that break time was over. "Alright guys that's enough of a break. We have to get back to the road while Knox and Mira's scent is still fresh and before the little wind that's around blows their fur away." Bolt reminded his team. "It's not that I want to hold up on the search but my paws are still hurting me. How about anyone else?" Danielle asked. Half the group was also honest about it and nodded their heads in confirmation. "Just hang back here a few seconds while I scope out the area." Bolt said getting into his stealth mode. "While you what?" Hunter said. "Scope out the area. Ya know, umm, look around and see what's happening." Bolt said. "Oh, ok." Hunter said. Bolt began to look around the surrounding area for something they could use to aide them. Then he saw a currently unoccupied pickup truck in a parking space at McDonalds. The owner must be inside eating Bolt thought. "If I can get everyone in the back of the pickup truck and under some cover then we could all hitch a ride to wherever the pups are and get to them all the sooner. I have to act fast and tell the gang." Bolt said to himself and raced back to where they were waiting for him.

"Any luck Bolt?" Mittens asked. "What are you saying? Of course he's found something. He's Bolt…" Rhino began his rant and Bolt hushed him since he was still inside his ball and he couldn't stop him with his paw. Luckily for Bolt, Rhino listens to him without question and stopped. The others looked confused at what just happened but put it aside for now since there were more pressing matters to attend to. "So what did you find?" Mia asked. "I found a currently unoccupied pickup truck that we could all hop into and catch a ride. That way we won't have to walk." Bolt answered. "That's great Bolt. This will help us significantly." Mia thanked him. "Sure thing Mia. Now we have to hurry and get in. The driver should be coming back out any minute." Bolt suggested. "Ya they don't call it fast food just because of how fast it goes through you." Copper joked and everyone looked sideways at him while walking to the truck. "Your gonna say that after we all just ate food from here?" Hunter asked him. "Well it's true. I just wanted to lighten the mood." Copper said. "Cops you are lightening the mood but Hunter is going through a lot right now so give him some slack if he doesn't act the kindest towards you. He has only known you for a short time. He needs time to get more acquainted with you first. Ok?" Danielle tried to explain things to her…to Copper. Did I just call Copper Cops? Oh no I did. I don't even know why I did. It just came out like its been what I've been calling him for years. Did he notice it? Danielle thought. "Thanks Danielle I understand now. By the way I think I like my new nickname." Copper said and Danielle realized he did hear her.

"Ok this is the truck. Everyone all aboard." Bolt said and one by one each dog jumped onto the truck, then Mittens, and finally Bolt grabbed Rhino's ball with his teeth and jumped onto the truck. Inside they found a tarp they could use to hide under when the driver came back out. Each dog and Mittens took a section of the tarp and went to the sides of the truck bed and pushed the tarp down on the side of the truck bed until they each heard a click sound signaling that the tarp was clamped on. Now they were completely hidden under the tarp but it was also pretty dark. "I don't like it under here. It's too dark." Mia complained. "We only have to stay under here until we get onto the road then we can take this off so we can see things and keep sniffing for the pups. I know if we stay under here then we wouldn't be able to get off at a moments notice or be able to sniff for the pups. If we haven't caught up to them by now then they must have been captured and taken in some kind of vehicle. This is the best solution available." Bolt explained. "I get you Bolt. Now where is this driver?" Mia complained again becoming irritated. "Were the ones hitching a ride from this guy without his knowledge and your complaining about him because he's late to his own somewhat of a hijacking?" Copper asked making sure he heard right. "Don't push me Copper. I'm in no state of mind right now to be arguing with." Mia warned and Danielle stopped Copper from saying anything else with a kiss.

Danielle stopped herself after a few moments after realizing what she was doing. She cursed a few times to herself for what she did. I'm becoming so impulsive lately. It all started after I met Copper but do I really already like him? I've only known him since earlier today. What do I do now? He's probably still in shock over what I just did. I can't blame him. What I did was probably completely unexpected. I have to say something to him. "Copper I…" Danielle got no farther before they all heard an approaching figure. The figure walked up to the driver's front door of the truck and got in. The driver put the keys into the ignition, backed up out of the parking spot, and started driving down the road and towards the pups.

After a minute Bolt told them that they could remove the tarp and so they did. After it was off everyone looked out at the scenery rolling by. "Our owners sure did pick a great part of the country to settle down in." Bolt said. Everyone agreed and continued to admirer the scenery. "Remember everyone to both look and sniff out for my kids. We didn't come out here to look at the scenery. We came out here to get my kids back." Mia reminded everyone. "Right so everyone keep your eyes open, your ears up, and your nose in the air. We have to find Knox and Mira right away." Hunter agreed with his mate. I wonder how their both doing and if they are both alright? Hunter thought.

(The Animal Shelter)

Knox and Mira had been napping for a short time now and began to stir. Knox was the first to fully awaken and looked out from the cage he was in to the outside. He could see many other cages in long rows and stacked on top of each other. About half of them were filled with other dogs and Knox tried to talk to one of them. "Um excuse me mister. Could you tell me where I am?" Knox asked a middle aged Doberman who just scuffed at him and turned around in his cage. Another dog who must have been in the cage next to his spoke to him. "Don't mind him kid. He's just not a very sociable dog. What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" The friendly dog asked. "My name is Knox. What's yours?" Knox asked. "Mine's Buddy. So didn't you say that you wanted to know where you were?" Buddy asked. "Uh ya. I did. Could you please tell me?" Knox asked. "Well I'm sorry to tell you this but you've been taken to the local animal shelter. Otherwise known as the pound." Answered Buddy. "Thanks." Knox said. "Bro who are you talking too?" Mira asked now fully awake. "I'm talking to Buddy. He's in the next cage over from ours. Right Buddy?" Knox called. "Ya I'm still here. So who's over there with you?" Buddy asked. "My sister Mira. Mira say hi to Buddy." Knox answered Buddy and then instructed Mira. "Hi Buddy. I'm Mira." Mira introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, so to say. We haven't actually met yet. So do you two have a home and family?" Buddy asked them. "Yes we have a great home and parents." Knox answered. "So your not strays?" Buddy asked. "No." Knox said. "Then how come you're in here? If you have a home shouldn't you have collars on?" Buddy asked confused. "We didn't have our collars on when all this happened." Knox answered. "Do your owners and parents know that you have been taken by animal control?" Buddy asked them. "Were not completely sure. See me and my sister snuck out of the house and began chasing each other outside. Soon we were really far from our home and couldn't find our way back. Then animal control found us and brought us here." Knox confessed what happened. "I see. Do you and your sister often sneak out of the house and away from your parents without first telling them where you are going?" Buddy asked them. "We also snuck away earlier time today too." Mira said. "Twice in one day. Your parents must be very scared and worried right now." Buddy told them.

"Mom and Dad worried? Why should they be worried? Me and my sister are the ones who are going to be in big trouble when they find us." Knox said confused. "Your parents are worried because they don't know where you are and don't know if your safe or not. Think about it if the roles were reversed. If your parents left without telling you how would you feel?" Buddy asked them. "I guess I'd be worried about them and want to know where they were." Knox said. "And that's what your parents are feeling right now. Their scared for you because you two for all they know could be hurt and they feel responsible for you both. As your parents they are the ones who are supposed to keep you both safe." Buddy explained further. "I never thought about it like that. I want to get to tell them that I understand now and that I'm sorry for what I have put them through. How about you Mira?" Knox asked his sister. "Ya what you said bro. I hope mommy and daddy come get us soon." Mira said and went to her brother for comfort. "I know Mira. I do too." Knox said trying to comfort his sister.

(Bolt and friends)

The drive had been uneventful besides constantly smelling the air to make sure they were still on the trail of Knox and Mira's scent and checking to see a tuff of hair every now and again. Copper had only been half paying attention because he was thinking about what happened under the tarp while no one else could see us. Danielle had kissed me. She kissed me and I couldn't say a thing. I wonder what she is thinking about it? Does she now regret it? Did I like that it happened? Do I want it to happen again? I have to talk to her when we get a few minutes. Copper thought. The scent was very close now. Everyone was getting prepared to jump off the truck when it began to slow down some. At a curve in the road where the speed dropped everyone jumped off the truck and landed without any injuries. In front of them was the animal shelter a.k.a. the pound where they knew from the scents that Knox and Mira had to be inside. "Ok now we can't just go barging in there. Were only animals. The humans won't know what were here for. We would just end up getting caged too. We need a plan and Mittens I think that you could be the most important part of it." Bolt said. "Me?" Mittens asked in shock.

**A/N:** "Did everyone enjoy? I got it done tonight instead of doing it tomorrow. I had to stop it here because I don't want to get into the plan for the rescue and then have to stop. Next week I'll write that part. I imported another important and famous canine into my story. Buddy otherwise known as Air-Bud has made a nice addition into my story. Valentine's Day is coming up this Tuesday. And then President's Day the Monday after that. I'll get to update again before President's Day. So much happened this chapter. Including Danielle kissing Copper. This story is rocking and it will hopefully only get better. Farewell for now my loyal reviewers and readers. And goodbye to any new readers of my story. Don't be shy to review my story new guys. I don't bite but my coworkers might.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** So it appears that everyone enjoyed me adding Buddy to the story. I am too. He's one awesome dog but not as awesome as Bolt of course. Bolt's top dog so that's why I had him take control of this story and the rescue operation. Now some of you have probably came to your own conclusions of what's going to happen to Mittens but hopefully I still get to surprise all of you with what I actually do. You all remember when Mittens was in the pound, in the movie, and Bolt with Rhino had to rescue her? And they did that by flinging Rhino in the dog area, inside his ball to get all the dogs going wild as a distraction for Bolt to get into the cat room where Mittens was and free her? Well I'm going to take that idea and morph it a little. Bolt do you have anything you want to say to our viewing public before you go on to start the chapter?

Bolt- Just this Mike. I'm glad the record's been set straight. I am the top dog in this story, the best, and most awesome dog ever. Bolt rules.

Me- Glad to see everyone, even our hero himself, loves Bolt. Ok let's start this bad boy. Rescue operations will begin in 5…4…3…2…1…

**Chapter 11**

"Yes you. Now here's what I need you to do. Since you're the best one here made for stealth I'm going to need you to…" Bolt began.

(10 minutes later)

Mittens began her trek into the pound by waiting for Lloyd to leave, walking through the opening double glass doors and then hiding behind the guard's desk when Ester got down from her chair to check who opened the door. With her preoccupied for the moment Mittens went further back into the building and found just what she was looking for. The back door. Behind the door everyone else was waiting for her to open the door for them. She did and all the others pilled into the building.

"Good job Mittens. Phase one complete. Now we move onto phase two. Does everyone know what to do?" Bolt asked. "Yes we all know what to do. Let's get this underway already." Mia said impatiently. "Ok. Calm down Mia. Alright everyone move out." Bolt said. Everyone walked behind Bolt in a tight group. Bolt ordered everyone to stop and peered around the corner of the doorway to find none other than Frank sitting in his chair reading a magazine just like last time. Bolt looked back at the group and told them to back up some. "Ok just like I thought. There's a guard in front of the door to the room where the dogs are kept. We're going to need some of our group to cause a distraction in another room so the rest of us can access the room to get to Knox and Mira. Mittens and Rhino you know what to do?" Bolt questioned. "Yes Bolt. I understand. Com'n Mittens let's make our friend proud. It'll be fun." Rhino encouraged his less than eager teammate.

The rest of the group held back while Bolt watched Mittens and Rhino silently run into the cat room. Once there Mittens looked at all the cats inside the room. There had to be about 12 cats inside at the moment. Most started starring at them once they saw Mittens and Rhino. "Hi everyone. I'm Mittens and I'm here to get everyone out but to do that I'll need all of your help. Will you guys help to free yourselves?" Mittens asked them and they all nodded. "Ok Rhino open all the cages up." Mittens told Rhino and they together started freeing the cats. Once all the cats were freed Mittens told them that they needed to make as much noise as possible to distract the guard so her friends could free the others. So that's what they did. They hissed, meowed, pushed down cages to make loud sounds which soon enough caused Frank to leave his post to see what all the noise was about. That's when Bolt and the other dogs made their move into the dog room to free all the dogs inside. Everyone started opening cages and freeing the dogs. Hunter and Mia looked inside each cage frantically looking for their pups. At last Mia spotted Knox and Mira talking to another dog in the cage beside them and she ran up to them.

"Knox, Mira, I'm so glad that I finally found you both. Me and your father have been looking everywhere for you both. We were so worried at both of you. Are either of you hurt?" Mia talked to her pups full of relief. "We're both fine mom. We were just talking to our new friend here." Knox said to his mother. "Pleasure to meet you miss. My name's Buddy and I've been talking to your pups for quite some time. So I understand the situation here." Buddy told Mia. "Hello Buddy. My name is Mia and what situation do you mean?" Mia asked Buddy. "About Knox and Mira leaving your house to go play but then they got lost and couldn't get back. Leading you, your mate, and your friends to come and find them. That situation." Buddy clarified. "Oh, well yes, I mean, that is why me, my mate, and my friends came all the way out here was to get my pups back. And that reminds me, Knox and Mira, both of you are in serious trouble when we get you two home." Mia told Knox and Mira with a stern look. They both gulped. They knew they were in trouble but hearing it still made them get a bit shaky. "We know mother and we're ready to accept it. We know now what we did to you and daddy was bad and we promise not to do it again." Knox told her looking into her eyes. Mia was very shocked by this and couldn't respond. "Like I said I talked to them for some time and showed them that doing bad things hurt the people around them. I don't think that they'll do anything to significantly bad ever again." Buddy told Mia. With her shock over Mia managed a "Thank you." Mia said to Buddy. "Your welcome Miss. Now would you mind getting us out of our cages?" Buddy said.

Mittens, Rhino, and the other cats had been keeping up the racket for a minute or two now and finally saw Frank enter the room. He was quite confused over how all the cats had gotten loose but he had to put that aside for now if he was going to keep all the cats from escaping. He was about to yell for help but was silenced after he felt a momentary pressure on his neck. He then fell to the ground unconscious. Mittens looked back at all the cats that were again shocked by what they saw. "Mittens how did you do that?" Rhino asked amazed. "Oh well hanging out with Bolt long enough you pick up on some cool moves. Like where to pinch nerves to knock someone out. This one should be out like a light for about an hour before he starts coming to again." Mittens answered Rhino. "Well anyway we should get going. Bolt and the others should be about done releasing all the dogs in the other room." Rhino said and everyone headed out of the cat room. The 12 cats all left out the back door as did the dogs that had already been released.

All that remained was Bolt's rescue group, Knox, Mira, and Buddy. "We should get going to. The sooner we leave here and get on the road, the sooner we all can get home." Bolt instructed his group. "Thanks again for keeping Knox and Mira company while they were here. It would have been very scary for them if they didn't have a nice person to talk to." Mia thanked Buddy. "It was no problem Mia. They looked like nice little pups and I was more than happy to talk to them and help them if I could." Buddy said. "Well it seems like you did help, quite a lot actually. I've never seen Knox and Mira this well behaved and respectful before. They are still in deep trouble for what they did but I'm glad we won't have to repeat this catastrophe again in the future." Mia said to Buddy while taking glances at her pups that had gone over to talk to their father. He just looked happy to have them back again and not at all angry at them. "Ya know they really do understand what they put both you through now and as honest as their little hearts can be don't and won't do anything like this again. There is no need to punish them badly. I've grown to like those two and I don't want to find out that they were put through a lot of pain." Buddy told Mia. "I would thank you to not talk anymore about the subject and for us to move on to a new one. Not that it's any of your business how me and my mate correct our pups behavior." Mia said.

"Ok guys we're leaving now." Bolt said. Everyone went out the back door and walked to the side of the road. They saw some disorder along the road where some cars had stopped. "The cats and dogs we rescued must have gone through the street and caused all of this. This is good for us though. Look over there. We can all climb aboard and get a ride home." Bolt said pointing towards a moving home on wheels like the one in the movie. Everyone started over to it and one-by-one jumped on. Once everyone got on, the truck started to move again. "Well now that we have a ride back to our homes we can relax for a bit until we have to get off." Bolt told the group. "I'm going to take a seat then and rest. Mia would you and the kids like to join me?" Hunter asked his family. "Ok dear." Mia said. "That sound ok I guess." Knox said. "Ok daddy." Mira said. They all cuddled up together and enjoyed each other's company until they drifted off. "How about the rest of you lie down for a bit while I talk to our guest." Bolt said to Copper, Danielle, Mittens, and Rhino.

Bolt walked over to Buddy. "So Buddy what are you planning on doing now?" Bolt asked straight forward. "I'm not sure. I've really grown to like those pups and I don't want to abandon them now since they want me to stay." Buddy said. "I see. I'm not sure what we could do for you after we get back. All of our neighbors have animals already and as far as I know don't want anymore pets. Do you have any special skills that could land you a home?" Bolt asked. Buddy gave a huge grin. "Oh I believe that I have quite a few special skills." Buddy said. "Like what?" Bolt asked. "Follow me and find out." Buddy said. We went up the stairs of the mobile home they were on with Bolt following. Once upstairs Buddy looked for the right room and soon found it and went inside. Bolt followed him and Buddy shut the door behind him. Bolt turned around quick. "So what in here are you going to show me?" Bolt asked with a bit of confusion. "Just sit back and watch." Buddy said. Bolt sat and watched Buddy go into the closet in the room and came back out a minute later holding a basketball in his jaws. Buddy then got into position some feet back away from the door where a basketball hoop was. Bolt wondered if Buddy planned on somehow shooting the basketball into the hoop. "Buddy what are you going to do?" Bolt asked and was shushed. "Just watch." Buddy said and then threw the basketball up in front of him, it came back down and bounced, and then when it came back up Buddy pushed it forward with his nose. The ball traveled the distance and made a swish through the hoop. Bolt was stunned at what he saw. "Would you consider that to be a special skill?" Buddy asked already knowing the answer.

Buddy continued to show Bolt all the different things he could do with what he had available to him. Bolt grew more and more amazed at what he was seeing. He knew that Buddy would have no problems getting a home now. "You sure are impressive Buddy. You'll get an owner easy." Bolt said. "Thanks Bolt. It took some time for me to even know that I could do all these things but once I did I could do it perfectly every time. It's a bit strange but I'm not complaining." Buddy said. "How about we go back down to the others. We should be getting off soon unless we want to pass right by all our houses." Bolt joked. "They wouldn't want that so ya let's go." Buddy said and they went back downstairs. They found everyone talking in a circle. Much unlike how they left them. "Hey guys. What are you all talking about?" Bolt asked. "Nothing much Bolt. Mostly small talk and we were going to start getting into Knox and Mira punishment when you and Buddy came back down." Mia said. Bolt noticed Knox and Mira give a sigh of relief now that they didn't have to be lectured further. At least for now. "Yes we came back down here so we could all get of this truck since we're back home." Bolt said. "Shall we then?" Buddy asked and the others nodded. Hunter and Mia each grabbed a pup and jumped off all together. Next Copper and Danielle jumped off together. Then Bolt took Mittens collar in his jaws to hold her, held on too Rhino's ball (similar to the movie jumping onto the moving train) in his front paws, and jumped off with his back paws to the ground below. Lastly Buddy jumped off by himself and landed on the ground. The three groups of jumpers joined back up together. "Well that went well." Bolt said.

**A/N:** Well this is the end again of another chapter. Not my best work here I'll admit but you should all get the drift of what I was going for. The rescue was a success, Knox and Mira are saved, and Buddy is fitting in well with the group. I guess that really shouldn't be all that hard given his talented personality. Now everyone is back home and everything is peachy. Well I guess everyone's peachy except for Knox and Mira. Those two won't be skinned alive that's for sure but they aren't off the hook either. Much to their disappointment but they are being very mature about all of this. They learned important life lessons from Buddy and are better dogs for it. Not much else to say except I hope all of you review for this chapter and continue to read my stuff. Until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Well now that the rescue is over and everyone is back to their neighborhoods, I have to figure out what to write about now. Any ideas guys? Every else has relented on disciplining Knox and Mira except for Mia much to Knox and Mira's disappointment. Both pups are much more mature now and no matter what happens to them from this point on I think they'll deal with it because of their maturity. I want to write for all of you so enjoy the update and send in to me some ideas to continue this story.

**Chapter 12**

"Well that went well." Bolt said. "It sure did Bolt. Me and Mia have our kids back and it's because of all of you. My deepest thanks everyone." Hunter said. "I want to thank everyone as well. Me and Hunter would have never been able to get our kids back without all of you. Speaking of which, kids, what should you say to everyone?" Mia thanked as well and then asked her kids. Both at the same time. "Thanks everyone. We're very grateful that you took time out your day to come and help get us back." Knox and Mira said. "Your all very welcome. Everyone should look after one another. After all what are neighbors for?" Bolt said for the rescue group. "So what happens now?" Danielle asked to no one in particular.

No answer for a minute. "Uh guys that was your queue to say something." Danielle said confused. "Sorry but we have no idea what to do now?" Bolt said. "Well I guess this would be as good a time as any to get Knox and Mira's punishment out of the way." Mia said. "Mia we can talk about that when we get back to our home. Not while we're in front of all our friends. If you'll excuse us everyone." Hunter said. "Ya sure Hunter. Bye for now." Bolt said. Hunter and his family started walking back to their home but was stopped by Bolt again.

"One more thing Hunter. I was starting to think of having a party in a few hours to celebrate the successful rescue of your kids. You and your family are welcome to come since the party is basically for you and your kids." Bolt offered. "Thanks for the invitation Bolt but I'll have to run it over with Mia first. She might not let Knox and Mira come to it as part of the punishment." Hunter informed. "Of course, of course. Just when you run it by her remember to put emphasis on the fact that this party is revolved around your pups. We would all like all of you to be here." Bolt said. "Okay well no promises. I'll run it by her and see what I can do." Hunter said and started to catch up with his family. "Ok see ya soon Hunter. I hope." Bolt yelled after the running Hunter.

Bolt walked over to the rest of his guests. "So is everyone else heading home too?" Bolt asked. "Ya me and Copper are going to head back to my house. I'll introduce him to my owners and hopefully they'll let him stay with us." Danielle said. "That sounds like a plan. Best of luck." Bolt said. "Thanks but my owners are pretty nice. I know they'll let him stay." Danielle said confidently. "Well one more thing I wanted to say is that I'm having a party here in a few hours and all of you are invited. Even you Buddy." Bolt announced to everyone. "Well then me and Copper will be sure to be back here in a few hours then. Copper you ready to go?" Danielle asked. "Ya I'm ready. Let's go. See ya soon everyone." Copper said. "Bye then." Danielle said. "Bye." Bolt and everyone left said.

"So Buddy would you like me to help you find a home?" Bolt asked. "If you wouldn't mind could I just hang around here until the party starts and afterwards we can start talking about that?" Buddy asked. "Sure Buddy but your going to need a place to stay tonight so I thought that you would want to find your home before it gets late." Bolt said. "Well then how about you tell me how the neighborhood is situated with dogs and we could go from there." Buddy suggested. "Ok then. Well you have my house that includes me, my mate Sadie, and my kids Lightning, Cloud, and Katie. The next home has Danielle and now Copper. Then in the following home has our other family on the block, Hunter, his mate Mia, and their kids Knox and Mira. And finally at the end of the street is where Mia used to live before she got pregnant with Knox and Mira.

"So what your saying is that all the houses here have at least two dogs staying there except for the last house at the end of the block where Mia used to live?" Buddy asked to be certain. "Yes. What are you thinking?" Bolt asked. "I'm thinking that this setup couldn't be better. If I can get the ok from Mia then maybe I could start living with Mia's owners. That way I'll have a place to live and I'll be closer to Knox and Mira whenever they need me." Buddy said. "You sure care a lot about those two. Almost like a second father or an uncle to them." Bolt said. "Well I am a father and grand pop already so I would know how to be one for Knox and Mira." Buddy said. "You have kids, a mate, and grand pups?" Bolt asked. "I sure do." Buddy said.

"Then why aren't you with them?" Bolt asked. "Because unlike you my pups I had with Molly, my mate, are already full grown and have started families of their own. They don't need me anymore. They're great parents like me and Molly raised them to be." Buddy answered. "But what about your mate Molly? Don't you want to get back to her?" Bolt asked. "She...she's...gone?" Buddy said with some effort. "You don't mean she's..." Bolt started. "She became very sick about a year ago. Our owners took her to the vet but when they came back Molly wasn't with them. They told me that Molly was in great pain and the veterinarian said that the humane thing to do would be to put her down. So they did." Buddy said.

"The last thing I said to her before our owners took her to the vet was that everything would be alright and that I loved her. If I had known that would be the last time I would ever see her I would have...I would have..." Buddy could not continue. Bolt tried to comfort him as best he could. "Hey it's ok Buddy. You said that you told her that you loved her before she left. That's the best thing you can tell someone. Molly knew that you loved her till the very end and that would have given her some happiness through the pain she was in. You gave her some peace. That's the best anyone could have done for her. You have no reason to feel guilt or regrets." Bolt told Buddy. "I just need a minute." Buddy said. "Take all the time you need and if Mia comes to the party later today I'll help you talk to her about the moving into her old house if you want?" Bolt asked. "Thanks Bolt I'm starting to feel better now." Buddy said. "No problem friend. Would you like to meet my family while we wait for the party?" Bolt asked. "Ok that sounds good." Buddy said and with that Bolt, Buddy, Mittens, and Rhino went into the house.

(At Hunter and Mia's house)

The family had only returned a few minutes ago and Hunter told Knox and Mira to wait in the family room where all the dog beds were and wait for them there. They complied and padded into the family room. "So Mia we've come to this point finally. The moment of truth. What do we do?" Hunter asked to begin the discussion. "Well before I say so I want to know where you stand with this." Mia said to Hunter. "I'm beginning to think that I'm the soft parent between us because I don't want to punish them Mia. What they did was wrong but they have learned from it. They have shown that they have learned from it. Knox and Mira were wild, unpredictable, and hard to control before and look at them now. They are been nothing but respectful, obedient, and complacent since we got them back." Hunter said.

"Ok point taken. Now let me counter that. Even before all of this they ran off on their own without telling us, worried us half to death, and forced us to go running after them. They made us look like bad parents to all our friends when Knox and Mira found them unsupervised. And after we got them back to the house and corrected them, ten minutes later they're gone again. We had just got done telling them that running off without supervision is wrong and not to do it again. So what do they do? They were running off again without supervision. When words fail action speaks. Words have failed Hunter so we have to take action." Mia countered.

"That is a good point Mia but try and look at it this way. Did Knox and Mira apologize after the first time they ran off?" Hunter asked. "No they didn't." Mia answered. "And what about the second time while they were still in the pound?" Hunter asked. "They apologized almost right away and it was sincere." Mia answered. "Yes the first time they didn't learn anything from and we should have been more firm then. Now though they have learned a great deal about respect and responsibility. Should we not praise them for this? If we punish them then they could become even more confused over what is right and not. You know I'm right about this." Hunter said.

"I understand all that Hunter but if we don't correct them firmly now over the bad stuff then they might think that everything they did was ok to do. True they have learned from this but pups have small attention spans and they could forget all this in a few days if we don't give them something hard to forget. Something that every time that they start to think of doing something bad they'll remember this day and stop dead in their tracts. I'm sorry that doing this to our pups will be painful for you Hunter but it must be done. I'm not stepping down from this." Mia said.

"Can't we at least come up with a compromise? If Knox and Mira absolutely need to be punished then let's not hurt them." Hunter asked. "What are you thinking?" Mia asked. "We could ground them to the house for a week starting tomorrow." Hunter suggested. "Grounding them for a week is to you meeting in the middle for a compromise? No. That will not work." Mia said. "Fine then. How about grounding for two weeks with no television?" Hunter asked next. "I'll take that offer as long as we also do this..." Mia started and whispered the rest to Hunter. "I don't know if I can do that Mia." Hunter said. "Hey this is a compromise and that is a whole lot less than I was just a few minutes ago thinking of doing. Take it or we go with my plan." Mia said.

Hunter realized this was the best he could do for his pups and relented. "Ok I'll do it Mia but after it's done we move on from this. And the grounding doesn't start until tomorrow." Hunter told Mia. "We are agreed then. Well no point in putting it off is their?" Mia asked. "I guess not. Better to get it over with I guess." Hunter said and the two walked into the family room where Knox and Mira were waiting in their beds talking but stopped when they saw their parents. "Your mother and I have talked and both of you will be grounded to inside the house for two weeks without television. Do both of you understand?" Hunter asked. "Yes we understand dad. Me and Mira were talking like you and mom were and we both want to say again how sorry we are for running off and putting everyone through all they went through today." Knox and Mira said. "Well I'm glad that..." Hunter started. "Sorry but we weren't done yet. We also want to apologize for running off the first time today. And if we possibly made our family look bad over it. That wasn't our intention at all." Knox and Mira finished. "That's good of both of you to say but that isn't going to stop me and your father from doing what we both now think is needed to do. Hunter?" Mia said touched by the words but had an obligation to complete. "Ok. Knox would you please come here. You'll be first." Hunter said. Knox was scared because he had no idea what was going to happen to him but listened to his father and stepped up to him. "Mira once I'm done with your brother your next young lady." Hunter told her. She gulped and was scared for herself and her brother who was now scooped up by her father.

**A/N:** I can't write anymore. I got farther than I thought I could and now I'm done. The long awaited punishment of Knox and Mira is happening right now. Hoped everyone enjoyed. Next time Bolt will be having a party with all the dogs in the neighborhood. What will happen? What will happen after the party? You guys could give me some ideas and help me with those questions. If anyone like the part where I wrote "When words fail, action speaks" It is a part of a quote I recently put on my profile page. You can read the rest there. As always I hope my trusted reviewers continue to review and others as well. Can't ever have too many reviews now can we? See ya next week with chapter 13.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Ok reviewers you have given me your opinions about the last chapter and I hear ya. I tweaked the last chapter a bit and now will start chapter 13. Now this is my story and I will always listen to what you the reviewers have to say and sometimes I will take your advice and sometimes I won't. I have to still be my own guy but I asked for your opinion, I read them, and now this is the result of your comments and my own thoughts. I won't get into what I wanted to write and for the love of gods I hope you all figured out what was going to happen but I will say that I am taking in krp101's opinion and NOT doing what no one else has been able to do yet. I'll just have a happy ending like most of you want. So ya you guys won. How great? Now I have to figure out how to solve this little conundrum I find myself in. I had a whole speech between Hunter and Mia last chapter all leading up to the last line or two to this chapter. Now that I'm changing my idea what do I do with Knox who is just being scooped up by Hunter? That a rhetorical question for all of you since by the time you read this I will have already written down what I'm going to do. About time I got this thing going right?

**Chapter 13**

The room fell into a hush. No one made a move. Mira sitting in her bed looking on to her brother, Knox who was currently in his father, Hunter's grasp. Mia sat by and watched it play out. Hunter's mind was in turmoil and he refused to hurt his son but his mate demanded that this was the best course of action. Hunter really wished someone would step in and stop all of this. So for the betterment of the story and to stop any flamers out there in came me.

"Hold the phone a minute here guys. Time-out from story mode. Now I know the last chapter of the script lead up to this and all but I'm going to have to cancel it." Michael said. "Cancel it. Are you serious?" Mia asked flabbergasted. "Yes I am." Michael answered. "Yes." Hunter said softly did a low fist pump behind Mia. "Ok Time-in." Michael said. "Oh Michael. What are you doing here? You've caught us in quite an awkward situation." Mia asked. "Well me and Penny just got back from the water park, which we both thoroughly enjoyed by the way and I come back to find out about Knox and Mira's excursion and what you planned on doing about it. So naturally I knew I needed to step in because nothing happens without my ok around here. And I am not condoning this at all." Michael stated. "Great now you too? Why can't people just mind their own business and not meddle in ours?" Mia complained.

"First of all yes me too. Secondly because the other dogs care about the well being of those two and I have to meddle because I'm your maker of this story. Without me your family would have never existed, nor Danielle, or Bolt's family, and even that Brooke girl. Dang I haven't mentioned her the longest time." Michael said. "Well then I can't really do anything to them if you don't condone it." Mia said in defeat. "Well actually I only said I didn't condone a beating to pups. I didn't say that I didn't condone them being grounded without TV for two weeks." Michael corrected.

"Since that's settled could you put me down now dad?" Knox asked still being in his father's grasp. "Uh, sure son. Here." Hunter said again focusing his attention on his pup and setting him back down in his bed. Mira looked over her brother and after being satisfied that no harm had been done to him looked back at the one who had saved Knox. "Right so I'll be off now that you understand where I stand in this. Maybe I'll see you at the party later tonight if Penny doesn't keep me preoccupied all afternoon. She's been telling me off and on the whole time at the water park she couldn't wait to show me something when we got back. So I'm going to go and see what it is. Chow." Michael said and began to depart.

"Wait!" Mira said running to Michael's heels. Michael turned around, looked down at the pup, and picked her up so they could talk eye to eye. "Yes Mira?" Michael asked her." Thank you for protecting my brother and I. We were both really scared a minute ago." Mira told Michael. He only smiled at her at first and eventually said, "As long as you and your brother always understand it when you do something wrong and own up to it, neither you or Knox will ever have to worry about this happening to either of you. But I wouldn't make a habit out of misbehaving. Ok?" Michael asked her. "Ok Michael." Mira replied and gave some licks to Michael's face before he walked over to the beds and set her down. "Ok now I really have to go so bye for now everyone." Michael said and he was off.

"What did Michael mention about a party Hunter?" Mia asked. "He's talking about the one Bolt is having in about two hours. Bolt told me about it while the rest of you headed for home." Hunter answered. "Uh-huh. Well I'm not sure if we should go or not." Mia said. "What do you mean? The party is for our family." Hunter said. "Really?" Mia asked. "Yes absolutely. Bolt said so himself. It is honor of the successful rescue of Knox and Mira. We are the guests of honor we can't up-stage our friends like that. Not after them putting in all the effort." Hunter told his mate. "Ok. Ok. I give. You and I can go to the party." Mia said. "And?" Hunter asked. "And Knox and Mira can come too. But they will have to help clean up after the party is over." Mia said. "Fine by me." Hunter said.

"So what should we do in the meantime?" Mia asked. "I don't know maybe we should ask the pups..." Hunter paused and looked more clearly over where Knox and Mira were a minute ago and didn't see them. "Uh...honey." Hunter said. "Hunter? What's wrong?" Mia asked worried. "Where are the kids?" Hunter asked and Mia zipped around and didn't see them either. "Oh no. Oh **** no! Where did they go this time? Oh I'm gonna..." Mia said getting angrier by the second was about to leap into action to find Knox and Mira before Hunter jumped on her, pinning her, and preventing her from escaping. "Now you have to calm down Mia. Right now. They probably just went to get a drink of water from the kitchen or went outside to play. No harm done." Hunter tried to coax his mate out of brutality mode.

"Let go of me! Let go Hunter." Mia demanded. "Calm down first." Hunter said back. We wait for a few minutes for Mia to calm down enough and then slowly Hunter got off of her. Mia got up and looked back at Hunter. "Thanks for that. My anger gets away from me sometimes." Mia said. "You really have to work hard on controlling that Mia. What if I don't act fast enough and you seriously do hurt someone? " Hunter said. "I know Hunter. Now we have to find Knox and Mira for third time today." Mia said. "Like I said they are probably getting a drink or outside playing." Hunter said confident. "Let's hope your right. You head off to the kitchen and if they aren't there then check the rest of the house while I go and check outside. Whoever finds them barks. Got it?" Mia explained her plan. "Crystal clear Mia." Hunter said and they were off.

Hunter went straight for the kitchen and sure enough Knox and Mira were there near their water bowls chatting. Hunter knew he should bark to let Mia know but he wanted to talk to his pups first. "Knox. Mira. There you both are. You gave your mother quite the scare just now." Hunter told them. They folded their ears back. "We're sorry dad. Me and Mira just wanted a drink of water and didn't think anything of walking out of the room to scare you guys." Knox said. "After everything that's happened today give me and your mother some warning before either of you decide on leaving the room." Hunter told them. "Ok. That's fair." Knox complied. "Now hold on a second while I..." Hunter said and gave a big bark so Mia would hear him.

"Why did you do that?" Knox asked. "To let your mother know I found both of you. She'll be here momentarily." Hunter said and in runs Mia. "See dear. Here they are. Just where I told you they'd be." Hunter told his mate. "I'm glad that you both are alright. Now for the future don't go anywhere without telling me or your father where your going." Mia told them. "Ok mom." Knox said. "Well after all that running around outside I could use a drink of water myself." Mia said and panted. "Here you go. Now you can drink." Hunter said after pushing Mia's water bowl in front of her and she drank. "Thanks Hunt." Mia thanked. "Of course. Now since starting tomorrow for two weeks neither of you can watch television. How about we all sit down as a family and watch some?" Hunter suggested. "Yay! Alright let's do it." Knox and Mira squealed in excitement and sprinted to the family room where the TV was. Hunter and Mia quickly joined them and Hunter turned on the TV.

(Bolt's house)

Bolt, his family, Mittens, Rhino, and Buddy were all currently making the house look presentable for the rest of their friends when they arrived in about an hour and a half. "It's looking good everyone. The house looks great for a party." Bolt complimented everyone's work. They said. "Thanks Bolt." and went back to what they were doing. Since most of the work was done for the party Bolt thought he would go and check how Penny was doing. He padded up the stairs and poked his head into the room.

What he saw was odd. Inside the room the shades were over the windows and about a dozen colored candles had been lit to light the room. He smelled the air and indeed it had been scented. Probably by the candles, he thought. What he didn't see was Penny but then he saw that the bathroom light was on but the door was shut. "She must be in there." Bolt said to himself. "But what's up with her room? Is she planning something special?" Bolt asked himself. He had little time to think before he saw the bathroom door start to open up and he had to un-pop his head out of the room.

"Well whatever she's planning she's going through a lot of effort for someone." Bolt said. Just then as he started down the steps he saw Michael come in through the front door. "Michael. How are you?" Bolt asked. "Just fine buddy. Have you seen Penny?" Michael asked. "Now that you mention it I just saw her. She's up in her room." Bolt told him. "Thanks Bolty. Penny said that she had something she wanted to show me and I'm going to go up and see what it is." Michael said and started up the stairs before Bolt gave a quick tug on one of his jean leggings. Michael turned around surprised and waited for Bolt to say something. "Always stay the same Mike and never change. So don't do anything that you might regret later." Bolt said. "Of course." Michael said and patted Bolt's head before heading upstairs. "I'll give them a few minutes before I head up there to check on them." Bolt told himself and went back to see how everyone was doing.

**A/N:** And there you go everyone. I figured out what to do at the beginning of the story. Granted I gave hunter's family most of the chapter but it was an important moment for them. I wanted to make that last bit where Knox and Mira left the room to be funnier but Mia had to just keep ruining the mood. I know this is a little shorter then you all have been getting used too but this is just a part of the story where I feel I should stop for now. Plus I get to leave you all with a cliffhanger dealing with Michael and Penny. I ask myself where's Penny's mom in all of this and then I think does anyone really care that she wasn't mentioned returning from the water park with Michael and Penny? Does anyone remember who Brooke is? I know I almost forgot about her. Should I insert her back into the story or just leave her to her own crazy devices? Let me know in your reviews and I'll see what I can do for next week's update. So for those who review I'll see all of you real soon and for the rest of you that don't well see ya next week.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I'm back. And ready to get to work. Last time on "Bolt New Happy Beginnings" Michael arrived just in time to save Knox and Mira, the family comes to terms with each other, and they all sit down to watch some TV before the party. Specking of which at the party when Bolt went to check on Penny he found her and her room in complete romance mode. **;)** When Bolt went back downstairs he met up with Michael and realized that Penny had set everything upstairs for him. Now our hero goes to check on his friends and see how they're doing but Michael and Penny being alone in her room looking like that made him very nervous. As he well should be. **:)** Let's get it started.

**Chapter 14**

Michael finished ascending the steps up to the second floor and knocked on Penny's door. "Come in." he heard Penny say from inside. Michael walked in and found Penny in a new outfit. It was another two piece but this didn't look like it would handle well in water. He also noticed the way the room looked with all the candles and the closed shades. Then he smelled the scented air and became even more confused. "Uh...what is all this Penny?" Michael as could be expected was still confused and hoped Penny would explain all this. "Something special I threw together just for you. Do you like my outfit? I just recently acquired it." Penny explained and got up from her position on the bed to give Michael a better look at the two piece. It was a deep bright red with ruffles going vertically around each piece.

"Do you like what you see?" Penny asked while walking across the room towards Michael. "You look stunning Penny but you always look good to me." Michael replied. "Do you ever wish you could see more of me?" Penny asked wrapping her arms around him, closed the door, and locked it. "What do you mean Penny? I see you almost everyday. The only way I could see more of you is if I started staying overnight." Michael said. "I like that idea but we can talk about that later. Right now all I want is you." Penny said and began to make out with Michael who in no way refused. She slowly led them back over to her bed and Penny dropped them down on it. The making out was becoming more and more passionate but Penny had more thoughts on her mind to do with Michael.

Penny soon tried to get Michael's shirt off but Michael stopped her. He stopped kissing her and looked down at her. "Penny you know I love you right?" Michael asked. "Yes of course I do." Penny replied eager to get back to what they were doing. "And you love me right?" Michael asked. "Yes I do Michael. Your the best. The best guy and lover I have ever had." Penny answered. "Not to sour the moment but I'm your first real lover Penny." Michael said with a sheepish grin. "Now isn't that enough for now? Just to know that we both love each other deeply?" Michael asked her. "I don't get it. Do you not want to do this with me?" Penny asked beginning to look hurt.

(Meanwhile)

Bolt just could not wait any longer. He had to know what was happening up there. He excused himself from the room where his friends were relaxing after completely setting up for the party and padded quickly up the stairs. He reached the door to Penny's room but it was closed and when he tried to push on it some he also realized it must be locked from the inside. "I'm so regretting Penny's mom letting Penny get a lock for her door right now." Bolt said in frustration and gave up on the attempt to get inside and decided to try and listen instead. Then he heard Penny say something. "I don't get it. Do you not want to do this with me?" Penny said. Bolt couldn't believe what he was hearing but continued to listen in.

(Back inside the room)

"Please don't take it that way Penny. Trust me when I say that I really want to do this with you." Michael started saying and thought he heard a low growl coming from outside but ignored it for now. "It's just that we are both too young right now to go to that level of partnership and I would never want you to feel regret later if we went through with this. Do you understand now Penny?" Michael asked. "I guess but we can't even do it for a little while?" Penny asked with a pleading like look on her face. "Well..." Michael started and heard louder growls coming from outside the door. Michael thought it was a good idea after all Penny decided to lock the door after all. Bolt is getting a bit hot headed right now.

"Well I would love to try it for a little while with you Penny but I don't think our little ease dropper is going to allow it the way he keeps on growling at me outside your door." Michael pointed out and got up off the bed to unlock and open the door up for Bolt. Bolt had his ear so pressed up against the door that when it suddenly opened he fell flat on his face into Penny's room. Bolt looked up to see a Michael with a grin on his face and his Penny still laying on the bed looking down at him. Bolt also noticed what Penny was wearing and was thankful she was still wearing it. "So Bolt are you satisfied now?" Michael asked.

"Satisfied with what? You two were about to do something undoable." Bolt asked back standing up. "Bolt I realize that you care deeply about Penny but so do I. That's why I declined her offer to have sex for now. I don't want to lose her." Michael said to the canine. "For now?" Bolt asked for clarification. "Well I was able to resist her and my temptations this time but who's to say I'll be able to next time? I mean just look at her. She's is a real sight to behold and as hard as it might be to believe she is growing up. She can't stay your little Penny that you have to protect forever ya know." Michael said. "Um can we not start talking about me as if I'm not in the room?" Penny said, got up from the bed and walked over to Michael and Bolt.

"Sorry sweetie. Bolt is just very protective of you like any good dog should be for their owners." Michael said and he and Penny kissed. "Well my guests should be coming soon and I have to go play the host now. You and Michael are welcome to come down to the party too." Bolt offered. "Well thank you Bolt. That's awfully nice and clever of you." Michael said. "Clever?" Bolt asked cocking his head to the left. "Ya nice that you invited us and clever because if we go you can keep an eye on us." Michael explained. "Well you can take it that way if you want but you two should really come. It'll be a blast." Bolt said keeping cool. "Well then we'll meet you downstairs in a little while when the guests actually arrive but for now see ya later." Michael said ushering Bolt out of the room.

Once Bolt was outside the door again Penny kneeled down at his level and gave him a hug. "I love you too Buddy but you have to let me make my own decisions from now on. If you'll excuse me, me and Michael were just in the middle of something." Penny said and closed the door but it quickly opened again and Penny popped her head out. "And no more ease dropping from you mister or you'll get in trouble." Penny warned and shut the door again. Bolt not wanting to get into trouble much less on Penny's bad side quickly descended the stairs. "Now where were we?" Penny asked. "I think we were going to try something new just for a little bit then we can get back to making out if you want." Michael responded. "That sounds delicious. Let's do it." Penny said but not that much in the literal way.

(At Hunter's house)

Everyone had been watching TV for a little while now and Hunter thought it was best that they started to get ready to go out to the party. "Ok gang. How about we start getting ready to go to the party?" Hunter asked and the pups became excited. "I'll take that as a yes." Hunter said and hopped down from the couch with the pups following. "Can we go outside and play while we wait to leave?" Knox asked. "Sure kiddo. Just don't go on ahead without me and your mother. Stay on our lawn." Hunter ordered. "Sure dad. Let's go Mira." Knox said and him and Mira went outside to play. "Do you need to do anything before we go Mia?" Hunter asked his mate. "No I'm good to go anytime. You?" Mia asked back. "Nothing I can think of." Hunter replied. "Then let's go." Mia said and the couple went outside to see their pups play fighting with Knox winning at the moment. "Come on kids. Let's go see everybody and remember to thank them for everything again." Hunter said and the pups agree. They began their trek to Bolt's house.

(To Danielle's house)

Everything was going well at Danielle's house. Her owners took a liking to Copper and after coming to the conclusion that he had no current home and their dog Danielle had taking a liking to him as well they decided to let him stay with them. Danielle showed Copper around the house and he liked her place. After the tour was done Danielle tried to think of something they could do together until it was time to head for the party. "Hey Copper?" Danielle asked. "Hmm." Copper acknowledged. "What do you think we should do until we have to go to Bolt's place?" Danielle asked. "I think I have a few ideas." Copper said.

"You do? Like what?" Danielle asked intrigued. "We could get to know each other better by telling each other some of our life stories? Or we could talk about how you kissed me on the truck some more? Take your pick." Copper suggested and the second one caught Danielle off guard. "Um let's talk about our life stories some. I was born to..." Danielle started but was hushed by Copper. "Now I think we both know what they all want us to talk about, right everyone." Copper said looking out at the long destroyed fourth wall that outside it was the TV crew, director (me), and the live studio audience. The audience cheered while I just shook my head and chuckled some.

"Well fine. It was the rush of the moment. You might have been about to say something that you might regret later and I couldn't think of a faster way to stop you." Danielle blurted out. "Has anyone ever told you that you get so cute when you get flustered." Copper said and laughed a little. Danielle's face reddened in embarrassment and she looked away from Copper. He soon stopped laughing and with his muzzle, turned Danielle's face back around to look at him. "Was it really just for that or do you think maybe it was because you really just wanted to kiss me?" Copper asked. "I'm not sure. I think it was somewhat because of that." Danielle admitted. "Because you know your more than welcome to try that again if you'd like to." Copper offered. "Well thanks for that but I think, I think I need some air." Danielle said and she rushed out of the house.

Copper went after her to outside on the front lawn. "Danielle you don't need to feel pressured. I don't want to pressure you into anything you don't want to do unless I'm doing it for your well being. I was just putting it out there in case you were thinking about it." Copper reassured. "Thanks Copper I needed that." Danielle said and hugged him. Copper returned the hug and they just stayed like that for a bit. The late afternoon breeze softly going through their fur. Carrying some leaves from swaying trees nearby. Everything looked peaceful and just perfect out here. "And Copper." Danielle started. "Yes Danielle." Copper asked. "If you want to return the favor and try it your more than welcome to anytime." Danielle offered.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks Danielle. Do you want to go back inside and do something or just stay out here for a little bit more and then go to the party?" Copper asked. "Would you mind just staying out here and looking out at the country side?" Danielle asked. "Not at all." Copper said and they sat down to look at the peaceful scenery. Soon though Danielle scooted herself to press against Copper and she rested her head in the nock of his neck. Copper already experiencing this before was more than welcome to the affection and they stayed like that until it was time to go.

**A/N:** So did everyone enjoy? I bet some of you thought still thought things were going to get more M rated with me and Penny but I decided to be the bigger man and not abuse my power. I'm not so big that I can't have a demo though. **:)** Not much else happened in this chapter. I didn't plan on it but me and Penny took up much of this chapter. The Hunter crew is heading to Bolt's house and so is Copper and Danielle. Speaking of them their relationship seems to have matured some so to LightResurrection here you go. I wanted to get to the actually party this week but I guess we all will have to wait until next week to find out what happens there. Now if you'll excuse me Penny really wants to try that demo version again and now that I'm off the clock I don't think I a.k.a. Michael will mind as much as before. Bye guys and I hope everyone reviews. I tried really hard on this one like I do for all the chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** So I'm getting right into the party. Having to tell how everyone gets there seems too boring and I'm sure you're all sick of waiting for that big thing to happen that I mentioned two weeks ago. Well wait no longer as I Mike101 present to you the latest installment in the "Bolt New Happy Beginnings" sequel. Make no mistake this is a chapter you do not want to be late in reading so for all my people that get right on this get the word out because this chapter will be AWESOME! A little warning though this contains some graphic parts near the end.

**Chapter 15 **

About twenty minutes has passed and everyone had arrived at Bolt's house for the party. Much to Bolt's relief the whole Hunter family had come and Knox and Mira seemed to be intact. Bolt voiced this observation to Michael who had just come downstairs with his arm wrapped around Penny. (I came down with a huge grin by the way) "That's good then. Mia must have respected what I said and relented from her previous plan." Michael said to Bolt. "You were there when it was about to happen?" Bolt asked. "Ya I had to pop in and intervene because I changed my mind. Though Mia sure didn't give up on her side that easily. I must have made her too stubborn or something." Michael sighed. "I'll bet Knox and Mira sure were happy that you intervened?" Bolt asked. "They sure were. I did well with maturing them." Michael stated. "Well enjoy the festivities. I have to keep mingling." Bolt said and walked over to a dog to start talking.

The party continued to get more and more wild as only animals can get. At one point after spinning while dancing too much Hunter swayed into the kitchen and bumped into the counter. A tall thick bottle was on top and said bottle fell to the ground. The cap had been forgotten to be put back on by Penny's mother who had come downstairs for a minute to get a glass of wine. She had retreated up the steps again to read a book while the young folk partied and to not embarrass her daughter. The liquid started pouring out of the bottle and onto the ground. Hunter who had recovered enough to realize what he had done hurried to find a way to clean up the mess that was forming.

After finding nothing useful in his reach Hunter just decided to lap up the strange dark red liquid. It tasted good to him so he continued to lap it up more eagerly. But then Copper and Danielle stepped in. "Hunter is everything alright? We heard a clatter and then started hearing something pouring." Copper asked and looked at Hunter who stopped drinking to answer. "Everything's fine Cop. Thanks. Just had a little spillage and now I'm cleaning it up. You guys should really try this stuff. It tastes really good." Hunter said and went back to lapping. Copper and Danielle knowing no better joined in to help their friend. A few minutes after the liquid was all gone and all that was left was an empty bottle.

"That stuff was tasty. Glad we could whoooo." Copper started and started becoming loopy just as the other two were now. "Hey did anyone check the label on the bottle before we started drinking it?" Danielle still having some sense left in her investigated for herself and read the words on the bottle. "Red, 2004 Red Wine, Sonoma Country, St. Francis Winery. Huh so that's what we all just drank." Danielle said not realizing yet what she read then it hit her. "WINE! Guys this isn't gooddd." Danielle started but couldn't finish because now all of her reasoning has given way to the power of alcohol. Hunter, Copper, and Danielle were very much drunk. Let the fun begin.

Copper and Danielle returned to the other room where the party was and started getting their freak on. Everyone was enjoying themselves and didn't take or realize the situation too heavily. Hunter on the other hand stumbled outside of Bolt's house and started swaying around again. Hunter saw some shadowy figure about halfway through each of his spins and eventually stopped spinning and tried to focus on the figure. The alcohol was making it way to difficult so Hunter tried to talk instead but it came up slurred. "Whoo are youu?" Hunter asked. The figure walked closer to Hunter and there stood a female German shepherd/lab mix or as much as Hunter could guess. "Hello. My name is Brooke." Brooke introduced herself to her long time crush Hunter.

"I'm Hunter and your kind of cute." Hunter's alcohol induced state said. Brooke giggled now much aware that Hunter was out of it. She went in to make her move. "Ya know I've never met such a big, strong, and handsome dog before. Would you like to come home with me and see my home?" Brooke asked in a persuasive manner while strutting up to Hunter. "Gosh that sounds great, uhh Brooke was it?" Hunter replied. "Yes it is and then come with me." Brooke said softly, turned around back to her house, and just before her tail would have been out of reach she let it rub over Hunter's nose. Which resulted in a sneeze. "You coming?" Brooke asked looking back and seeing Hunter had not moved. He got up wearily and followed a few feet behind her all the way back to her house.

"I wonder where Hunter has wondered off too? I haven't seen him for twenty minutes." Mia said to Bolt worried. Mia just couldn't have any more fun until she knew what happened to her husband. "Do you want me to help you look for him?" Bolt asked her. "If you don't mind. I wouldn't want you to not have any fun just because I'm being a worry wart right now." Mia said. "Not at all. As the host of this party I am responsible for everyone. Now let's go looking for him." Bolt said and they went outside to search the perimeter.

Michael and Penny were enjoying the party along with the dogs but now Penny was nearly exhausted so they decided to go over and sit on the couch to catch their breath. "I'll go get you something to drink. I'll be right back." Michael said, kissed her, got up, and went to the kitchen. Michael saw an empty wine bottle on the floor and picked it up. "I wonder how this got down here? Could the dogs have gotten to it?" Michael said to himself. He got a water bottle with the other hand and went back to Penny who was still on the couch. "Here you go." Michael said and Penny thought he was talking about the wine bottle. "Michael we can't drink wine. We're not of legal age." Penny said shocked while I'm thinking What legal age? How waits to have their first drink until they're of legal age?

"Penny I meant the water bottle." Michael said and handed the water over to her. Penny got a bit red in the cheeks, embarrassed. "Oh. Then why do you have it?" Penny questioned and then drank some water. "Firstly have I told you before how adorable you get when you blush?" Michael asked. "Not since earlier when we were in my room doing stuff." Penny said and this time it was Michael's time to blush. "I guess I just know how to surprise and embarrass you. Good thing I love you otherwise I could use that to my advantage." Michael said smirking kindly. "Oh I would think you took full advantage of that earlier. I was nearly bleat red in the face before we were done." Penny said thinking back to what transpired just a short time ago. Mental image.

"Now what did you ask me before?" Michael asked still holding the wine bottle but almost oblivious that it was in his hand for he too began half thinking back to earlier. "I asked why you had an empty wine bottle in your hand?" Penny reminded. "I found it on the floor in the kitchen empty and there was no mess on the ground. One would think that if a bottle of wine fell there would be a huge puddle of wine on the floor but there was nothing." Michael explained. "I think I may know who found the wine bottle while there was still wine on the floor." Penny said looking other towards Copper and Danielle who had began grinding in a corner of the dace floor.

Hunter and Brooke had just arrived at Brooke's house. "Come on inside. No one else is home right now. They went out for the night and won't be back until tomorrow." Brooke informed but Hunter only heard about half of it and just grinned then said. "Your hot Brooke." This made Brooke smirk. She knew he didn't mean any of it since he was in this drunken state but that didn't stop her from taking advantage of him. They went inside and Brooke lead them into the family room where her bed was and she laid down on it. "Come here big boy let's play." Brooke said seductively.

Bolt and Mia had been searching for Hunter for ten minutes now and still nothing. When Mia was about to give up hope Bolt called her over saying he got Hunter's scent. "He went over in that direction and I should tell you I smell someone else's scent here. It smells vaguely familiar too." Bolt said. "We can't just stand here. Hunter could be in trouble. Let's go after him." Mia said troubled and the two raced after the direction Hunter's scent lead. Why do I have a very bad feeling about this? Bolt thought.

Back with Brooke and Hunter. Hunter still completely under the effects of the alcohol got a smile on his face and went over to lay with Brooke on her bed. What proceeded after that I know would be "M" so I can't go further with this. What I can do is speed up after about 10 minutes from that point and go to the point of Mia and Bolt who had arrived at the end of the scent trail just outside Brooke's house. "Wait this is girl's house. Remember Mia we came here months ago while you were helping me find my secret admirer?" Bolt asked. "Oh ya. Good times. And yes I sort of remember her but I can't remember her name. What was it?" Mia asked mostly herself and they began to think but didn't have much time to as they heard a loud noise coming from inside the house. "Oh Broookkkeeee!" What sounded to be Hunter saying the former mystery girl's name.

"Penny and Michael walked over to Copper and Danielle who were still pretty drunk and still grinding each other but stopped mostly when they saw Michael and Penny looking at them. "What?" Copper asked. "Did you two happen to get into this in the kitchen?" Michael asked holding the wine bottle out and closer for them to see it clearly. "Well we didn't really get into so as much as help clean up the liquids after it was already on the ground pouring out." Copper answered. "So who knocked over the bottle?" Michael asked. "Uh...it was...Hunter, ya we saw Hunter already in the kitchen after we heard a spill and we went in to check on him. He must have knocked it over." Copper finished and wanted to get back to grinding with Danielle who was equally impatient. "Ok one more question. Was Hunter already drinking it when you guys came in and helped to clean up?" Michael asked and Copper nodded yes before he and Danielle went back to grinding. "This is not good and I mean besides these two grinding." Michael said and Penny agreed.

"That sounded like Hunter but why was he saying Brooke's name like that?" Mia asked Bolt who was as confused as she was. They couldn't necessarily just bust in so they walked over to a window and stood up with their back paws on the ground and their front paws on the window sill. They looked inside and it was quite a sight. Hunter was currently humping away at Brooke and both were very into it by this point. Brooke was in plain heaven right now being under the dog she had for so long longed for and Hunter was going just on primal instincts not really thinking much at all at this point. Mia couldn't take it anymore, hopped down, and started running off a short distance before breaking down and crying. Bolt how started getting shamefully excited by everything he was seeing inside hopped down as well and went over to Mia to comfort her.

"Mia I know nothing I saw right now will make much of a difference but I really think this is not as simple as it may seem. Something may have happened to him and we both know Brooke is sneaky. Do you want me to go in there and stop them?" Bolt asked ready to do so. "It wouldn't make much of a difference the hurt and betrayal is already here. Let's just go." Mia said and walked off gloomily back the way they had come. Bolt having no choice complied with her request and they walked back together.

Brooke and Hunter had both finished the first round and were in intermission right now. Brooke just couldn't stop smiling. I finally have him and best of all if I think that's who I saw snooping in my window then Mia saw us as well. This couldn't be more perfect. Well maybe with some music playing. When I get unstuck I'll put some on before round two. Brooke thought to herself.

**A/N:** Now I know what your all thinking. "OMG!" and all I can saw is thank you. As I said before the chapter this was a bit on the "M" side but I couldn't be anymore discrete about it. Hunter while drunk is having sex with Brooke. At least I'm describing his junk and her junk while I'm at it. So for all of you that were waiting to see my next big thing. Here it is. The way my story keeps going towards I'm starting to think I shouldn't have ever held back and made my stories "M" instead when I was making them "T". Too late to do anything about that in the main story. Maybe I should do some "M" one-shots later on after all. Well anyway hope all of you enjoyed. I know a lot of you did. So as always please review and send me your comments. I got an extra lot last chapter so here's to me crossing my fingers for similar results this update.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** And I'm back. Finally right? I don't like being away either but what am I gonna do? So the story got some good feedback for the last chapter. Shocking but now that the next chapter has started I get to right about all the fun that the outside gets seeing the looks on people's faces after a party got out of hand the following morning. That was a bit run-on like but I digress. Fun times a head for everyone in more ways than one. **;)** What will everyone do when they awake? Will Penny's mom make a reappearance? Will Michael give up the blessed angel routine and get dirty with Penny? All could be revealed in this next chapter but I'm not telling. You must read to find out. One last thing to all those that have knowledge of why today is one of the biggest days of the year in sports entertainment congrats. To those that don't WRESTLEMANIA XXVIII BABY! WWE RULES! My prediction the headlines read: "Cenation Whoops The Rock's Ass." And if your not down with that then I have two words for ya, SUCK IT!

**Chapter 16**

(The following morning)

The sun has began it's rise and the shadows quickly retreat to avoid destruction. The birds are singing, the crisp summer air warms up the plains, a friendly breeze travels through the air to make it not get too hot out. Inside Bolt's house we will see Copper, Danielle, Mia, Knox, Mira, Sadie, Lightning, Cloud, Katie, Bolt, Penny, and of course yours truly still resting after the party ended late in the night. Now back outside and down the road a piece we come to Brooke's home where if we look in through the window we will see Brooke and Hunter sleeping on Brooke's bed. They were especially tired for they did not stop having more and more rounds until they passed out from sheer exhaustion.

To go back to Bolt's home I forgot to mention that Copper and Danielle were sleeping next to each other, Mia was sleeping with her pups, Bolt and Sadie were sleeping with their pups, and Me and Penny well we were holding each other in an embrace for a long while with Penny on top of me and eventually fell asleep like that. Now your wondering how am I writing this if I am currently sleeping with Penny? Well some things are better left of as mysteries. I began to wake up and felt the one I loved laying on top of me with a light smile on her face. I knew it would be rude to wake her so I just laid under her and began to let my mind wander.

Some time passed and back over at Brooke's home Hunter began to stir as he started to feel an extremely throbbing pain in his head that would not go away. Hunter looked up and around him not recognizing where he was. Hunter became scared of this and became even more so when he realized that another dog was under him. He looked down at her and realized he had no memory of her. He was in a unknown dog's home with the unknown dog sleeping right under him. Hunter then tried to get up and out of the bed he slept in when he realized something else. His junk was inside this unknown dog's junk and that made Hunter begin to panic.

What had happened last night? Who is this dog? Why am I in this dog's house? Why was my junk inside this dog's junk? And why does my head hurt so much? He could have probably learned all those answers from this dog under him but his jut was telling him to get out of there now while he still had the chance. Hunter almost always trusted his jut and moved away as slowly and quietly as he could manage until he was outside her house and on the front lawn. He then high tailed it out of there and went to find one of the only person's besides Mia that he could trust. Bolt.

After about thirty minutes or so I began to feel Penny stirring under me and I said softly "Penny are you awake?" Penny's brown looked up at me and I smiled down at her. "Yes but only just now. Were you waiting for me to wake for too long?" Penny asked. "No not that long. It was actually quite nice sharing your body heat with mine, hearing your steady breathing, and just being close to you." I said truthfully. "I'm glad you enjoyed. I love you Michael." Penny said and kissed me. I kissed back and it lasted for a minute or so before we stopped for breath. "I love you too Penny. And now that were both awake shall we get up." I said. "Ya sure." Penny said and slid off of me and stood up. I then proceeded to do so as well. Then we both noticed Bolt starting to stir.

Bolt yawned and stretched himself out. Once we had woken significantly he began to think about what he and Mia saw last night. He knew that their had to be a logical explanation besides Hunter cheating on Mia. No way Hunter was that kind of dog especially when he already had pups to think about. So what got him all the way over to Brooke's house and mate? Bolt thought that maybe Michael and Penny would be able to shed light on the matter. Though he wasn't sure how but I digress. Bolt looked over at them and noticed they were awake and softly talking to one another. Probably as to not wake the others. Bolt walked over to them and once he was close they took notice of him again and looked down at him.

"Morning." Bolt said. "Morning Bolt." I said. "How'd you two sleep?" Bolt asked. "I know I slept wonderfully. Cuddled up close to Michael always gives me the best night sleeps." Penny said. "Am I like a big teddy bear to you Penny?" I asked playfully. "A little yes." Penny responded. "Not that I'm not loving hearing you two go on about that but I have a question to ask." Bolt said to redirect their attention back on him. "Sure. What do you Bolty?" I asked. "Well ya see during last night's party we noticed Hunter wasn't around so me and Mia went outside to find him. After some time we came to this house where a dog named Brooke lives and what we found wasn't good." Bolt said.

"What wasn't good Bolt?" Penny asked. "Me and Mia looked inside and found Hunter and Brooke mating." Bolt said saddened from hearing himself say it out loud. That made me and Penny gasp. "So my question was since I know Hunter is not that kind of dog what could have got him to do such a thing?" Bolt asked. Both of us took a minute to comprehend what we had been told and I came to an explanation. "Bolt, Hunter got into a big bottle of wine last night at the party and I'm pretty sure he was drunk. He was in no control of his actions so I think that this Brooke led him over to her house and took advantage of him." I said.

"I knew Brooke was sneaky but this is just sick. Taking advantage of Hunter like that and for what purpose? Did she still have a crush on him or was it a just because kind of thing?" Bolt said disgusted. "We don't know why but what I do know is that we have to go get Hunter out of there." I said, walked up to the front door, turned the handle, and was about to walk out when I saw Hunter panting below me looking up at me with a conviction of guilt, apprehension, worry, and hopefulness. "Hunter. What's wrong?" I asked. Dumb question but it comes out automatic. "Is Bolt up yet? I need to talk to him." Hunter said and looked inside to see Bolt. "Oh Bolt. Thank goodness your awake. I just woke up things only got worse from there." Hunter said. "I know Hunter. Now before your memory fades any further what do you remember from last night?" Bolt asked.

"Well I remember the party was going great and everyone was dancing. I guess I got a little carried away and spun my way into the kitchen and bumped into the counter. I knocked over a bottle of something and the liquids began to come out of it since someone forgot to close the lid. I didn't want to get yelled at so I started cleaning up the mess by licking up the red liquid. It tasted pretty good as I recall. But anyway soon after I started Copper and Danielle came asking if I was alright. I said I was fine but this bottle fell and if they could help me clean it up? They agreed and helped but then Danielle wondered what it was that we were drinking. I think she said something like red wine. But then everything after that really starts to get fuzzy. I think I may have wandered outside and the last thing I remember was the bleak silhouette of a dog coming closer to me." Hunter finished.

"And where were you this morning Hunter? What happened so far today?" I asked to confirm what Bolt said moments ago. "I woke up and I didn't know where I was. I looked down and saw that I was on top of a dog that I have never met and what's worse..." Hunter started getting scared to finish. "Hunter what else. You have to be completely honest with us if you want our trust." I said sternly. Hunter sighed and continued. "What's worse is when I tried to get up I discovered that my, ya know, was inside her you know what and that's when I really started to panic. I couldn't remember how this happened so I just high tailed it out of there as fast as I could once I was outside. I came straight here and you know the rest." Hunter finished his story.

"Hunter do you know what wine is?" I asked. "Not really. I think I've heard that humans drink it but not much else." Hunter replied. "Wine is a form of a thing called alcohol. It is not good for anyone to drink and if you drink too much then you body and mind just go into turmoil. You lose your senses and go on just primal instincts. The dog your talking about is named Brooke. She has had an obsession over you for a long time now and when she saw you in such a disoriented state she took advantage of you." I finished. Hunter looked on at me with confusion, realization, and then depression. He fell to the floor and put a paw over his eyes. I think he may have started sobbing quietly. "I can't believe what I did. I cheated on Mia. The love of my life. The mother of my pups. How can I look her in the eye and tell her I cheated on her?" Hunter said while sobbing.

This was a pitiful sight to behold as I'm sure you could have guessed and none of us were sure of what we should do. Penny stepped up first from us and got down on Hunter's level before embracing him in a hug. Hunter responded by hugging back and weeping into Penny's shoulder. For a few minutes that's how it stayed and as Hunter started calming down I started to think of how we were going to make this work. I mean sure I'm the writer, author, and all but I don't want to force my ways on them. They needed to get through this with as minimal direct influence from me as possible. Hunter finally released his hold on Penny and stood back up. Penny did so as well.

"I think that's more than enough crying from me. I have to tell Mia the truth about what happened and hope she will understand it was all an accident. I hope she doesn't hate me." Hunter said worried. "I should tell you first Hunter me and Mia saw you and Brooke last night. She already knows what you did with Brooke." Bolt said. "Oh boy. Then all I can wish for is that she gives me a chance to explain myself and doesn't hate me still for it." Hunter said. "Would you like us to wake Mia up and send her outside to meet you so you can explain?" I asked. "The sooner the better I guess." Hunter said and walked out of the room to the outside. Bolt walked over to Mia and nuzzled her face a few times while whispering "Mia time to get up." Soon she stirred and woke up. After she was awake she had a look of sadness, hurt, and betrayal on her face.

"Mia I woke you up because someone needs to talk to you about something important and they are waiting outside." Bolt said. "If it really is important. Could you watch the kids while they sleep while I'm gone?" Mia asked. "Sure. No problem Mia." Bolt said and Mia wandered slowly outside. What she saw brought both anger and sadness to her face. Waiting at the bottom of the porch was Hunter looking up at her. "Mia we need to talk." Hunter said.

**A/N:** Well here you all are. If your reading this then that means you have finished the chapter. Wasn't it awesome? Ya I decided not to drawl this whole matter out and we'll see the next to last part of it in the next chapter. What will Mia do? What will Hunter say? Will Sadie and the kids get any lines? Not really sure on the last one as this matter doesn't really concern them but they do seem to be out of the loop. And I just realized that I completely forgot to mention that in the morning Mittens and Rhino would have also been at Bolt's house because they were at the party as well. They just are not important in my stories to be remembered but I digress. Yes I have started saying this in my writing. A writer I'm reading uses it and I like it so now I use it. My spring break starts on Wednesday this week so I'll diffidently update sooner than usual. Wait as patiently as you can and until next time remember: Review my update, check me out on my YouTube page, and keep loving Bolt. Adios compadrees.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Before I begin my normal spiel I want to give two shout outs. I along with my characters will soon be appearing in two different stories from two different authors. I cannot tell you the details of what the chapters will contain but what I can tell all of you is which authors will be hosting me. The first is 1derwolf in his first story "One Lucky Dog." Take him seriously guys, he's really good. The second is cloudsword in a up and coming one-shot. You all should already know that I think very highly of him and his writing abilities. So keep your eyes out for these two when they update. Oh one more thing if you have trouble finding 1derwolf just check the "M" section. Now back to business. Hello all eager readers out there. Welcome back. How have you been? If you answered pretty good then I say that's good. For those who say alright I guess then this can turn your frown upside down. In this chapter you will read of a royal beat down. Will I have someone break up the fight before one of the participants are down for the count? Not likely. Prepare yourselves. This chapter will contain a lot of violence but I would read all of it. Otherwise you will be out of the loop for the next chapter.

**Chapter 17**

_What she saw brought both anger and sadness to her face. Waiting at the bottom of the porch was Hunter looking up at her. "Mia we need to talk." Hunter said._ Mia was about ready to snap right then and there but the look that she saw on Hunter's face confused her. Not enough to stop her anger but enough to keep it in check for now. Hunter's face showed guilt, regret, sadness, and humbleness but he also tried to show firmness and strength for her. Mia would have assumed after showing how angry she was at him he would be showing other emotions like terror or fear but he wasn't. Mia decided to down her anger for now and talk to him.

"Why?" Mia asked. Hunter looked down and sighed. Then he looked back up at her and replied. "I wasn't myself last night. It wasn't me. I couldn't act on my own emotions. My body just did what it wanted. Everything is mostly a blur after I left the house during the party. Mia when I woke up today and saw where I was..." Hunter started. "At Brooke's house with her in her bed." Mia said for him. "Yes at Brooke's. I couldn't recall how I got there or what I did. Once I had enough sense I ran out of there as quick as I could. Please don't hate me Mia. I still love you and you alone like that." Hunter pleaded while explaining himself.

Mia took some time going through this in her head and then she thought of another question. "How do you explain this loss of control over your body?" Mia asked. "I unknowingly became very drunk after drinking what I didn't know what is was at the time but later found out it was wine. Do you know what alcohol is Mia?" Hunter asked. "Not that much. Why?" Mia asked. "Alcohol does that and more to the body. Makes it's host become disoriented, dizzy, unresponsive, and there minds go blank. Michael explained it to me earlier this morning. Even though I had no control over myself I am still very sorry for hurting you. And even more so that as much as I want to go back in time and stop that from happening, I can't." Hunter said.

"I see. So Michael would confirm everything you said if I asked him?" Mia asked. "Yes. Absolutely he would." Hunter answered. "Then if you had no control over yourself, Michael would confirm it, you left as soon as you had your senses back, and you are diffidently sorry for doing it. I do not hate you then. It was still very heartbreaking to see that though and I'll need some time before we can be as close as we were. Even though I know it wasn't your fault I need time." Mia said. Hunter was so relieved but he noticed that Mia was still at a near boiling point. "Mia if you don't hate me and have forgiven me somewhat then why do you still look so angry?" Hunter asked. "I'm not angry towards you anymore Hunter. (pause) I'll be back soon enough." Mia said, walked down the steps on the porch, and started walking.

"Where are you going Mia?" Hunter asked. She looked back at him. "I'm going to go tear that Brooke bitch a new one. I'm going to rip out her eyes and shove them down her throat so she can see my claws when I tear her carcass open. Oh by the time I'm through with her she'll be taking an indifferent stay in the nearest hospital bed. You had better not try and stop me. I'm out for blood." Mia ranted then started running towards Brooke's house. Hunter was quick to follow her. "I just told you not to try and stop me." Mia said. "I'm not trying to stop you. She took advantage of me and I want to have a front row seat to this beat down. If you'll let me." Hunter said. "Fine you can come with me but hurry up. I want to sink my teeth in her now." Mia said and speed off in an almost blind rage.

When the duo arrived Mia slowed to a trot as to keep the element of surprise on her side. Mia wanted the fight to last so she wouldn't go for critical shots right away but no sense in letting her prey prepare for her onslaught. She looked in the window and found Brooke was still asleep. "Perfect. Now Hunter I'm going in first and when I do I want you to lock the doors and means of escape in case she makes a run for it. Then come to the doorway into the room she's in, sit down, and enjoy the show. You ready?" Mia explained her plan. "Ya I'm ready and have fun baby." Hunter answered. They proceeded into the house through the doggy door and while Mia slowly approached Brooke, Hunter went through the house sealing all forms of escape before coming back to the room, sitting down in the doorway, and started watching.

(To Bolt's place)

"Hey Michael." Bolt called and in entered me with Penny. "What is it Bolt?" I asked. "Well I sent Mia outside to talk to Hunter and neither of them have come back inside yet. Nor have I heard anything outside for awhile." Bolt said. "Then if you were worried why haven't you gone outside to check?" I asked. "Mia asked me to watch her pups so I couldn't leave them to look." Bolt explained. "I'll watch them for you sweetie. You go on and check on them." Someone said from behind Bolt. Bolt turned around quick to see his mate, Sadie looking at him. "Did I wake you up Sadie?" Bolt asked her. "Not really. I needed to get up already anyway. I haven't been around for a few chapters and this was a good opportunity to get back in it." Sadie answered. "Well then that'd be great if you could watch the pups. Thanks babe." Bolt said gratefully and gave a kiss to his mate.

Michael and Bolt walked outside and began to look for Hunter and Mia. "There's no sign of them." Bolt said. "Well I didn't expect to see them out here." I said. "You didn't?" Bolt asked. "No I didn't and that's because knowing Mia as well as I do if she didn't let her anger out on Hunter then who do you think would be her next most likely choice to let it out on?" I asked testing Bolt. "You think she went over to Brooke's?" Bolt asked. "That's exactly where she is. You want to go and see if we can still catch some of the fight?" I asked. "Why not. It's not like Brooke doesn't have this coming after all." Bolt answered. "Let's go then." I said. "Michael?" Bolt asked. "Ya." I answered. "I just wanted to say it feels good to be dark sometimes and go watch dark stuff." Bolt said. "Yes it does Bolt. Ya it does." I answered and both of us took off to catch as much of the fight as we could.

(Meanwhile)

Mia stood over a sleeping Brooke. Starring daggers into her soul. She didn't know how to start so eventually Mia just bent down, got a good grip on the scruff of Brooke's neck, and through her across the room slamming into the wall. This caused Brooke to have a rude awakening to say the least. In her dazed confusion she could not make out much except for an ever growing form rushing towards her. The form that was really Mia took advantage of Brooke's dazed state to further inflict pain before the actually fight began. Mia grabbed a hold of Brooke left hind leg with her teeth, spun her around, then released her leg propelling Brooke into an adjacent wall.

Brooke was slow to get up having to try and wake up from a just moments ago the deep sleep she was in. When she did Brooke stood up a bit shakily and putting more weight on her right side because of her damaged left hind leg. Brooke looked at her attacker and saw Mia looking at her in a battle stance. Brooke assumed that satisfied with the initial attack Mia was waiting on Brooke to make the next move. Brooke took a look around at her surrounds and founds all escape points sealed off and the only way out of the room was through a doorway that Hunter was currently sitting in the way of. Things did not look good for her.

Her father told her yesterday before he and her owners left with surprisingly a lot of stuff that they would arrive back today in the early afternoon. And if by chance that they did not get back then and were delayed then a truck would be stopping by our house. He said to not attack them. The men would come inside and while they were in the house Brooke should wait outside by her favorite perch in the backyard until they left. By the time the truck and the men leave we should be back. Just wait inside for us and we'll see each other soon. Brooke remembering that knew that her family or the men her father mentioned should be here soon.

If the truck came first though she didn't want them to come inside and see these two dogs and her fighting so she proposed something to Mia. "I have a good idea about why your here Mia but I wish to make a request. People are supposed to be here soon and I'd rather them not walk in on this so could be take this in the backyard?" Brooke pleaded. Mia almost immediately wanted to scream no way but then she thought about it and if Brooke was being honest then Mia wouldn't want people to walk in on them and stop her. Even if the chances were slim that Brooke was being honest Mia couldn't take the chance of her revenge being interrupted so she gave in. "Fine. This will be your last request before I send you to the afterlife. Don't try anything funny either. I'll chase you down and then really make you pay." Mia said and told Hunter to move aside.

The three dogs walked to the backyard and when they were a good fifty yards away from the house did Mia stop and face her opponent. Again in a battle ready stance Mia was ready for battle. Brooke got in a somewhat effective fighting stance and tried to look like she knew what she was doing. Mia could see Brooke had almost no experience in fighting. This was going to be easy. Mia didn't wait this time and charged Brooke. Brooke tried to analyze Mia's attack but failed to and felt a claw extended paw smack her across the face sending her to the ground. With Brooke down again Mia climbed on top of Brooke and started throwing punches down upon her.

After a good number of punches did Mia relent to see the results of her work. Brooke had many cuts along her upper half of the body. Many would scar if she lived long enough that is. Her right eye had a long cut running through it so as one could imagine it was closed. She was bleeding from all the cuts and was breathing heavily. None of the cuts were critical but that was to change soon enough. Before the end came Mia wanted to say some things to Brooke. At this time as well did me and Bolt make it to the fight. We saw Mia beating up Brooke and Hunter sitting off to the side some ten yards away so he would not get in the way. We both went over and sat with him. Hunter was surprised at first but seeing we weren't going to stop the fight went back to watching as we all did.

"Listen to me Brooke. You have been nothing but trouble since the moment I met you. You obviously have a few screws loose inside your head and are none to pleasant to be around. You could have just lived out a miserable existence here if you didn't go and mess with my mate. You took advantage of him and no one takes advantage of my Hunter and gets away with it. Now just die and GO. TO. HELL!" Mia finished building her rage again and biting down one of Brooke's ears. Mia pulled and tugged before tearing it off. Hearing all the ripping and then the blood started to pour out of what used to be Brooke's ear. Mia spit out the ear and watched Brooke whine in agony.

Mia then had an idea. She picked the ear back up with one of her paws, held Brooke down, used her free paw to keep Brooke's nose shut, then when Brooke was forced to open her mouth for oxygen Mia shoved the ear down Brooke's throat. Brooke tried to gag it back up but was unable. She was in agony and not disgust. Mia wanted to inflict a few more painful blows before Brooke lost consciousness or her life. Mia got up and let Brooke get up unsteadily to her feet. Once up Mia went to Brooke's right hind leg. Mia turned around and first with her back left leg Mia slammed that down on Brooke's right hind paw. This made Brooke yelp in pain. Mia then raised her back right leg and then quickly kicked it out straight through Brooke's leg, breaking it in half.

Brooke's screamed out in intense pain. Truly she had never been in as much as she was in now. She hadn't been able to mount any kind of offense the whole fight and now she had no shot at making a run for it. She was done, she knew it. Now it was only up to her attacker for how much longer she needed to feel the pain. Mia almost feeling satisfied had one more idea in mind before she would go in for the kill. "I really hope that last night was worth it Brooke. Look at you now. Your nothing and you look like hammered shit. Just one more thing to try then I'll give you mercy." Mia told her prey. For this idea of hers' she was going to need assistance. Looking over she saw that not only Hunter was there but also Bolt and Michael. Perfect timing Mia thought. "Hunter and Bolt. Could you boys come over here and help me out?" Mia called to the two male dogs.

Both stood up and walked quickly over to Mia. "Ok now I need each of you to pick up one end of her and bring her next to that boulder. Got it?" Mia asked after explaining what she needed of them. "We understand." They said. Bolt and Hunter each picked up an end of Brooke who by this time was almost completely out of it. They walked over to the boulder and held her up next to it. Mia in the meantime had climbed up to the top of the boulder and looked down on them. "Move away a foot or two." Mia instructed and they did. Perfect Mia thought. She prepared herself and then jumped down with her front right elbow driving into Brooke's abdomen. This forced Bolt and Hunter to lose their holds and gravity did the rest. Brooke was driven into the ground with Mia on top of her. This was very painful and this also made Brooke fully conscious again but that was quickly failing as the immense pain coming from all over her body was making her lose consciousness.

Brooke knew this was the end for sure now. She just didn't know if Mia was going to wait it out and let her die from the injuries and pain or if she would give her mercy and kill her now. All Brooke could do now was look up at Mia with pleading eyes, begging Mia to end her suffering. Mia said that she would give Brooke mercy after this last stunt and would fulfill her word. She bent down, opened her mouth on Brooke's neck, closed it, and bit down hard. This crushed her windpipe and stopped her ability to breath. Brooke looked out her one good eye at the ever darkening world around her. She could no longer speak so she just stared with her eye. Very quickly the ability for her to see ended and there was nothing left but blackness. Brooke was dead.

Mia after knowing Brooke was dead let go of her neck and looked down at her. Her one eye was still open but now Mia closed it with her paw. Seeing all the damage she had inflicted on Brooke made Mia wonder how Brooke had held on for so long. None the less her revenge was complete. Now all that was left was to bury the body. Mia asked for Hunter and Bolt to dig a grave while she took some time to catch her breath. Once the grave had been dug Hunter and Bolt picked Brooke up and threw her down the grave but before they could begin refilling it Mia asked for them to stop.

"I just have these last things to say to you. Now that your dead none of us will have to worry about future returns from you. I told you to go to hell but now that your dead I think you suffered enough. Your soul may rest in peace. I'm leaving it up to God to figure out what to do to you. If only you knew this is what would happen if you took advantage of my mate like you did maybe then you wouldn't have done it." Mia said and then said they could finish the burial. Once completed everyone went back up to the house. I noticed that some blood had gotten on Bolt and Hunter but I also noticed that Mia had a lot of Brooke's blood on her. I went over to the hose, turned it on, and washed off the three dogs. I then went over to where the fight happened and hosed off the blood on the grass.

Once that was done I went inside the house and found some dog towels that are very good are drying fur. I went back outside and used them to dry off Bolt, Hunter, and Mia. I then held on to them and would throw them out in the trash once we got back to Bolt's house. "You guys look good again so are you three ready to go home?" I asked. They all nodded and we started walking home. When we got to the front of the house I noticed a sign on Brooke's front lawn. I told the others to hold up while I got a closer look at it. "Hey look guys. It's a for sale sign for the house and then it has a sold sticker over top of that." I informed them.

"Ya know that makes a whole lot of sense. Brooke asked for us to take the fight outside because men were supposed to show up soon. If the house was up for sale and has been sold then those men were probably the moving men coming with a moving truck. The owners were not at home so I think they were going to leave Brooke behind. Maybe Brooke just couldn't or wouldn't see that and thought that after the men left with everything that her family would come back for her. Only they probably weren't going to. I did Brooke a favor by killing her and not letting her just waste away inside this house." Mia said. The others just nodded and were satisfied with that explanation.

"Then I guess we won't have to worry about anyone coming around looking for answers of where Brooke is? Or what happened to her?" I said. They nodded. "All-in-all it was diffidently for the best that Brooke was killed. Mia you get to know your a murderer and all of us get to know that we are accessories to murder since we didn't stop you. Any regrets from anyone?" Bolt asked. "She got exactly what was coming to her. I have no regrets." Mia responded. "None." Hunter said simply. "I needed a villain of sorts for us all to hate and grow closer together because of and Brooke filled that role nicely. Her purpose for existing in my stories is over. She got closer. A sad pitiful end but an end none the less. I got no regrets." I said.

The group began to walk again back to Bolt's but Mia let herself and Hunter fall behind some so she could talk privately with him. "Hunter how you feeling?" Mia asked. "Ya know, not really bad. I thought that I would feel some sadness or something but I feel nothing for her now." Hunter said. "That's just how I feel. You want to just put this behind us and move on?" Mia asked. Hunter nodded. "Good. When we get back to Bolt's house you want to head upstairs and rekindle our love for one another?" Mia asked. "I'm all for that. I love you Mia." Hunter said and nuzzled her. "I love you too Hunter." Mia said and nuzzled back.

**A/N:** I know none of you were expecting that. And that's why I loved doing this because it caught all of you off guard. That's one of the goals for a good writer to keep their readers on their toes. Good thing none of you really liked Brooke. And now I along with three of my friends get to just walk away from a murder without any constituencies whatsoever. On top of being able to write romantic, humorous, action filled, family style, and a lot of other stuff I can also write good murders. That fight made this chapter so long. I have broken my previous longest chapter by a lot. But before I give you the number of words I want to again remind all of you to watch out for 1derwolf and cloudsword next update for Bolt stories. This was EPIC and I had a great deal of fun writing this. Being dark like Bolt said is really fun sometimes. Now for the number. This chapter I wrote over 4,000 words. Bye guys and I look forward to all the reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** So my faithful reviewers you all seemed to like the last chapter. I enjoyed getting all your reviews over this week. Now I get to write to you all again with chapter 18. This story has done just what I hoped it would do. It is longer than my first story, I have more viewers than my first story did, and I'm getting more reviews than last time. You guys have given me over 100 reviews now. I'm so grateful to you all for reading and enjoying my work. As an update on the progress of the two different stories I'm guest appearing in, cloudsword and I have made much progress with the story. Not much longer now. 1derwolf is working hard on the next chapter of his story which I will appear in. So the story has become very successful and I'm very proud of it. I honestly as I'm writing these words down have no idea what this chapter will be about so hopefully I come up with something good. Wouldn't want to lose any of you because of a very dole update. So I guess a good starting point would be to write which chapter it is. Here goes.

**Chapter 18**

We all entered the house and while Mia and Hunter went upstairs and into a bedroom me and Bolt went into the family room to find everyone who wasn't awake before they left just now appearing to be awaking. I saw Copper and Danielle were the last ones to wake up and when they realized that they were so close to each other they both seemed to blush as they hurriedly got up to a sitting position. But what they didn't expect was an intense headache to suddenly plague their heads. They both screwed their eyes shut and gritted their teeth. Copper managed to say something but it was unknown what exactly he said.

"Could you try and repeat that Copper?" I asked. Copper looked up at me and his voice was filled with pain. "Why does my head feel like it's going to explode?" He asked.

"Oh that would be the alcohol that you both drank last night at the party. Bad stuff, alcohol that it. So unless you want this to happen again just don't drink anymore of it. Got it?" I asked them. They nodded in understanding. "I'll go get each of you a few pills to lessen the pounding on your skulls." I said as I went into the kitchen where the medicine cabinet was. I opened up the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pills. "This'll do the trick. Now to just open it up." I said. I pushed down and turned opening the bottle of pills. I spilled out six pills total. "If I give three to each of them then within the hour they should be feeling better." I said.

I came back out into the family room with the pills and a bowl of water. "Now I want each of you to take three of these pills, then drink some water. The effects of the pill will need some time before any affect is felt. You both just have to wait it out." I said. They swallowed the pills and took turns drinking water. When they were satisfied with the water they both lied down and tried to get comfortable. The banging on their heads still hadn't stopped just like I said but I knew it took time to take affect.

"So Penny anything happen while we were gone?" I asked. "Nothing really, the mail came though." Penny answered. "Anything good?" I asked curious though I secretly already knew something special should have come in today. Penny nodded her head. "I got this letter from someone in Hollywood but I was waiting for you to get home before I opened it." Penny said. "Well I'm home now so go on open it up." I said. Penny agreed and began to open the envelop. Once she had successfully torn the top off she reached in and pulled out first a letter. Penny opened the letter and began to read aloud.

_To Penny,_

_I am happy to inform you that due to your previous success in the TV series "Bolt" as an actress, I am inviting you to attend a the Hollywood movie premier tonight. I am aware of the short notice but I still hope that you will attend. If you can attend tonight please come in formal attire to the Hollywood cinema at 7:00 pm. Inside this envelop are two tickets for you and a guest. I look forward to seeing you tonight and your lucky guest._

_From,_

_ Edward J. Marshall _

Penny finished reading and pulled out the two tickets from the envelop. A smile appeared on her face and Penny became as giddy as a school girl. I had hoped Penny would react this way. Good thing she has a boyfriend like me who has much influence over nearly everyone. Tonight would be great for me and her. Maybe I should go and get ready for tonight. I'm sure Penny will be doing the same and I should look my best for her. I thought. "I'm so excited. I have to get start getting ready. Michael could you come up and help me pick out everything I should wear?" Penny asked. I agreed and started up the steps with her. She pulled me in close for a kiss and when she detached "And I do mean everything." Penny then winked and rushed up the rest of the stairs.

Hunter and Mia were just coming out of the other bedroom when we got up there. "You two have fun?" I asked. They blushed and look sort of offended I would ask that. "Just kidding. If I really want to know I'll just write about it later. And with that later." I said and went inside Penny's room before shutting the door. Hunter and Mia were dumbfounded by what I said but then again they should be used to that by now. I didn't dwell on the matter and started helping Penny when she asked me to find the correct undergarments for her to wear at the event tonight. "And if you find ones I really like you can put them on me if you want." Penny offered. How could I not smirk at that? I don't know how I wouldn't so I smirked and laughed a little.

Back downstairs Copper and Danielle showed the first signs that the medicine was working as they no longer were moaning or kept their eyes screwed shut. Bolt decided to strike up a conversation. "So are you two feeling any better yet?" Bolt asked. "I am. What about you Danielle?" Copper asked. "I'm feeling better too." Danielle answered. "Then I'd like to ask you both something." Bolt said. "Alright shoot." Copper said. "Do either of you remember anything from last night after you drank the alcohol and rejoined the party?" Bolt asked. Both of them started thinking hard but the headache that remained stopped them from thinking too hard. Eventually they said they couldn't remember anything. "Why? Did something happen last night?" Copper asked.

Bolt figured telling them about Brooke wouldn't turn out well so he decided to talk about what happened at the party. "You could say that. After you both came back to the party both of you got more into it. And I don't know how to say this exactly." Bolt started fumbling with how not to mortify his friends over what Copper and Danielle did. "I can. You two started rubbing your bodies against each other in, weird position that I've never seen before and it seemed you were both in your own little worlds. Then at times you both started moaning...mmm." Knox got no farther before Bolt put a paw over the pups mouth to stop him but Knox had said enough. Bolt looked over to see both Copper and Danielle with their mouths a gap, starring wide eyed, with big blushes. "Well I guess that's one way to say it." Bolt said with a short laugh trying to lighten the tension.

Copper was the first to gain back some of his composure and he tried speaking. "We...we did...what? Everyone...everyone saw us? Even the pups? Oh no." Copper stammered. Danielle upon regaining her composure looked shamefully down at the floor. Now Copper and Danielle knew that not only had they royally embarrassed themselves in front of their friends but also showed some adult type content in front of impressionable pups. "Me and Danielle are sorry that you saw us behave like that and especially in front of your pups." Copper said humbly. "Well I'll be the first to say apology accepted. You two couldn't control yourselves but now that you know what you did, what do you think of it?" Bolt said.

"I don't know maybe if I could remember what it felt like or something I could tell you but I guess it must have been nice if we kept doing it." Copper said. Danielle agreed. "We have a spare bedroom upstairs if you want to try it out." Bolt said only about half serious and half jokily. Sadie still felt the need to give Bolt a elbow in the side and a quick glare. "These two don't need to be embarrassed anymore for now. Here comes Hunter and Mia now. Let's go talk to them." Sadie said. That reminded Bolt of something. "Buddy." Bolt said to his golden retriever friend who at this time had just been sitting by. "Yes Bolt?" Buddy asked coming over to Bolt.

How about we go over and ask about you moving into Mia old house or in with Hunter and Mia so you have a place to stay?" Bolt asked. "Ya this could be my last chance. Your going to help me right?" Buddy asked. "Yes of course I will now come on." Bolt said and walked over to the doorway where Sadie started talking to Mia and Hunter. Bolt and Buddy sat down next to them and Bolt cleared his throat to get their attention. "Sorry to interrupt but Buddy has something he wants to ask you Mia and you Hunter." Bolt said and he gave Buddy an encouraging smile before urging him to start.

"Good morning Hunter. Good morning Mia. I would like to ask for a big favor from both of you." Buddy began. "Hunter and Mia looked at each other then back at Buddy. "Ok we're listening." Hunter said. "I was hoping that since your pups have taken a liking to me and I need a place to stay, may I please come and stay with you or at your other home Mia with your other owners? I'm sure your owners would like me. I have many talents that I could show them to win them over. I know the pups really like me and maybe I could get to spend more time with them." Buddy finished.

"Well as I'm sure you would have guessed we will need time to talk this over with one another before we commit to anything." Hunter answered. Everyone nodded in agreement then the two groups of two separated so Hunter and Mia could have some privacy while they talked. "Well what do you think we should do Mia?" Hunter asked. "Well our new home already has too many dogs living in it and you owners probably wouldn't take him because of that." Mia said. "Ya that's true so what about Buddy moving into your owners home next door to ours? Your owners have probably been lonelier since you've been gone and if Buddy moved in then they would have a dog in the house again." Hunter said. "I see the sense in that and he does seem like a nice dog and if he lived there permanently then the Knox and Mira could visit him when they wanted." Mia said. "Then do we have an accord?" Hunter asked. "Yes he can move into my owners home if they take him in." Mia said.

They went back to where Bolt and Buddy were waiting for them and told Buddy that he could move into Mia's owners home if they took him in. Buddy was so relieved and grateful to them. Buddy went over to where Knox and Mira were. "Hey guys guess what?" Buddy asked them. "What?" Knox and Mira said. "I'm moving into your mommy's owners home next door to you and your parents say you both can come and visit me whenever you want." Buddy told them. They were both very gleeful hearing this and hopped around over the idea.

"Alright you two. It's time we went home." Hunter and Mia told their pups. "Awe. Uncle Buddy is coming with us though right?" Mira asked. Buddy looked down at her, she just called me her uncle Buddy thought. "Now Mira you should ask people if you can call them that before you do." Mia scolded. "No it's alright. Both of you can call me Uncle Buddy if you want. I'd be honored to be your uncle." Buddy said quickly. "Well let's get a move on then." Mia said and she and Hunter walked out the front doggy door. "Come on Uncle Buddy let's go." Mira said and the three of them left out the doggy door as well.

"We should be going to right Copper." Danielle said. "Yes we should. Thanks for the party and letting us spend the night." Copper said and after the goodbyes both left out the doggy door too. Now it was just Bolt and his family. "Well since it looks like a sunny day out I'm going to go lay out in the sun for awhile." Mittens said and left. "And since I'm already here the magic box is calling me to watch it." Rhino said, plopped on the couch, reached for the remote, and clicked the magic box to life. (I gave them lines) "Do any of you feel like watching television?" Bolt asked his family. "Sure why not. You pups want to watch too?" Sadie asked. "I'd love too." Lightning said and jumped onto the couch. "Ok I guess." Cloud said and just like his brother jumped onto the couch. "Well if everyone else is doing it then count me in." Katie said and jumped up too. The two parents climbed up onto either end of the couch and they started watching whatever was on.

**A/N:** Ok time to wrap this up. I know boring and shorter chapter but what am I going to do? Hope you all found some enjoyment out of this. I made sure to finish it tonight so to those who are still online out there wherever you may be when I post this come on by but I guess you already have if your reading this. I gave my three other pups their first recorded lines in this story. I first look into them. Well as always I hope my readers tell me how I did in a review. I look forward to the future ones I will get. Once again thanks to all of you. You are what makes me want to write and I'm a better person because of this site. Goodbye for now everyone and remember: Take care, spike your hair. And also Rise Above Hate. Two good Mottos.


	19. Epilogue

**A/N:** What's good? I'm back and ready to give all of you another chapter in this insanely awesome story of mine. Sound good? Great. Last time on "Bolt New Happy Beginnings" Penny learns that herself and I are invited to attend a Hollywood movie premier that night. Copper and Danielle learn of their actions at the party last night. Buddy has been accepted into Mia's owners home next door to the Hunter family. And that about covers the main points of last chapter. The only thing that makes people more excited than reading one of my updates is knowing that they don't have to wait too long for another update from me to continue the fun. One last thing, for those who were comfortable reading my latest story's first chapter, I thank you. For the rest, no big deal. What can anyone do? If your not into it, your not into it. And I can't make you, only encourage you to give it a shot. Since I've let myself be open-minded on many subjects, it has given me a feeling of freedom and lessons the pressure I had to feel by rejecting those ideas. I feel good but enough about that. Time to read the update. I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 19**

Hunter, his family, and Buddy had arrived at Mia's home and all of them were about to try and get Buddy a home here. They all went inside through the doggy door to talk to the people inside. They saw the man, wife, and children all sitting in the family room watching some TV show together. Mia barked to get their attention and once they had it the husband turned off the TV. "Hey girl. We haven't seen you in awhile. How have ya been Mia?" The man asked Mia as he got up off the couch and bent down to pet his dog. Then he noticed the other dogs, recognizing Hunter, Mia's mate and their two pups Knox and Mira but the last dog a golden retriever, the man had never seen before. Since the unknown dog was with the other dogs the man assumed that he must be nice.

The man offered his hand to the unknown dog and the dog walked up to the hand and put his head under it. The man pet the top of the dog's head for a minute before looking for the dog tags that should be around the dog's neck. "A nice dog like you should have a home and a name. So where's your collar?" The man asked mostly to himself since he didn't know Buddy could understand him. When he could find no tags on the dog, only the leather collar he wore with the name Buddy stitched into it, the man assumed that must have been his name. "What's wrong dear?" The wife asked her husband. "This dog is obviously well trained and he has a collar but it doesn't have any tags, only his name stitched into it." The husband answered. "So what's the dog's name dear?" The wife asked. "Buddy." The husband answered.

"Can we keep him daddy?" One of the children asked. "They seem to be taking a liking to me." Buddy said. "Yes it seems you'll soon be adopted by my owners and can start living here." Mia said. "I'm not sure. He appears to be a great dog but a dog this good couldn't be without a home. Especially when he has a hand stitched collar on him." The man said unsure. "I think you'll have to give them a reason to take you in Buddy." Hunter said. Buddy knew just what to do. "Mia do they have any sports gear, types of balls, or something like that here?" Buddy asked. "Well I know the boy's room upstairs has some sports stuff in there but why do you need that?" Mia asked. "Because I will need them to show your owners why they should take me in." Buddy answered before heading out of the room and up the steps to the second floor.

Everyone followed after Buddy and when they heard that he was in the boy's bedroom the man opened the door to see Buddy with a basketball in his mouth looking at the hoop across the room. The family wondered what he was going to do and their thoughts were put to rest when Buddy spit the ball out of his mouth, into the air, hit it with his snout, and watched as it sailed across the room and into the net with a swish. As the ball bounced a few more times before stopping completely and sitting still on the ground, the family all looked at Buddy in awe and bewilderment. Everyone was shocked to see a dog shoot a basketball and make the shot. They all congratulated Buddy and welcomed him into the family.

With a happy ending on that note let me tell all of you how things turned out: Buddy quickly fell into sync Mia's and now his owners. Knox and Mira regularly visit Buddy at his home and play with him. Buddy does the same when he comes to their house. Buddy had found a home again in a place where he was needed. He couldn't be happier. When Knox and Mira had both grown into fine dogs they founds homes nearby of their own. Knox, Mira, and Buddy still have regular visits to see one another along with Knox and Mira's parents.

Copper and Danielle return to their home together and talked about them together as a couple. Copper was already begun staying with Danielle and they shared the same bed since up until yesterday Danielle's owners only needed one dog bed. And at the party last night they had pretty much got it on after being drunk but even drunk they wouldn't have kept doing it unless it felt good. They already were a couple now all they had to do was admit it to each other. Fed up with the silence Danielle decided to take the initiative and tell Copper how she truly felt. "Copper theirs something I need to tell you." Danielle said. "Theirs something I need to tell you too but you go first." Copper said. "Ok. Copper you've come to mean so much to me and I wanted to tell you that I think I, no that I know I'm in love with you." Danielle confessed.

Copper was taken aback for a moment before he got a hold of himself and smiled. "I'm so glad you feel that way about me because I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you too." Copper admitted. "Then we can be together as one?" Danielle asked. Copper closed the distance between them and rubbed the side of his face on the side of Danielle's face, to show affection. "I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you Danielle." Copper said. "I love you too Copper." Danielle said back. Both were so very happy right then. They had both found that special someone and now could spend the rest of their lives in happiness with one another. Later on they cemented their love for one another through mating. Danielle gave birth to three healthy pups. Two boys and a girl.

The Bolt family was seen again still watching television. All happy to have one another and to not having to worry about any problems that may lie ahead. As long as they had one another for support then they could overcome anything. Later on after Lightning, Cloud, and Katie had all grown and had found homes of their own nearby Sadie asked Bolt if they could have more pups. Bolt agreed to her request and together they had another three pups. This time they had two girls and a boy. All said Bolt and Sadie lived their lives to the fullest and cherished the time they had with each other and their pups.

Later on that night Penny and I went to the Hollywood movie premier and had a blast. We got to meet many big shots in the Hollywood business and talked to some of them. When the main event of the night, the movie started we all shushed and watched. It was a very good movie and afterward we were both invited to come with the others to an after party on someone's private yacht. On the yacht Penny and I danced on the dance floor to some slow music that was playing. I held Penny close to me and when the song was over we kissed. A short time after that it was time for us to head home. Once home Penny and I would headed up to her room and got changed into more comfy attire before getting into her bed and falling asleep in each other's arms.

Mine and Penny's relationship would continue to grow and in the years that followed we both finished high school together then we both went on to college together and once we both had our degrees we started a business together. Penny and I were both vets while I also was a degree in business. We successfully started our office and quickly became the most popular vet shop in town. Up until now me and Penny had decided that it was not the right time to have children of our own and when we had had sex we used protection but now with a successful business up and running with other staff members helping out me and Penny decided that now was the perfect time. We made love and nine months later Penny gave birth to a beautiful little girl. I had always hoped for a girl first and had already thought of the perfect name. Katie. My little Katie.

Two years later Penny gave birth to a boy this time and we named him after me. Now our lives were perfect. With a job that we love, two children that we love, and a house of our own to raise both of them in. My life couldn't be better. With my wife Penny, my daughter Katie, and my son Michael nothing could get any better.

**A/N:** That's it. That my story and it's ending. I know none of you want this or expected this but I feel that right now I've gone as far as I can with this story and need to begin making something new with Bolt. Maybe I can do something similar to cloudsword and make one-shots of Bolt and Sadie's pups along with Hunter and Mia's pups and all the crazy fun those five get into together. You all got to know Knox and Mira and they seemed to be well behaved pups but they got to live and have fun so they won't be perfect and will still get into trouble but only harmless trouble. I didn't let you all know what Lightning, Cloud, and Katie were like so in my one-shots you all can learn about them and what their all like. What does everyone think about that? Good solution? And along with the one-shot's I'll still from time to time add on to my lemon filled story don't you worry about that. So goodbye for now my loyal readers and have a nice day. This is Mike101 signing off.


End file.
